RebelZ
by sweetiepie08
Summary: While analyzing Zim's PAK for weaknesses, Tak discovers strange coding that sends her on a search for answers. The clues lead her to uncover a conspiracy that governs all of Irken society. When the truth sends her on the run, she has no choice but to return to the one place the Tallest would never willingly go: Urth. Meanwhile, Dib has noticed odd changes in Zim's behavior.
1. Zim's PAK

Tak sat on the sidewalk, leaning against Zim's fence and making sure she stayed out of sight from the security cameras. Her fingers tapped an impatient rhythm on the top of the gift box by her side. She kept her eyes trained on the street, waiting for the SIR unit to arrive home.

It'd been years since she first came to Urth and tried to snatch the planet out from under that undeserving worm. She told herself it was nothing personal. The Irken Elite didn't get caught up in petty personal vendettas. It was about proving her herself worthy as an invader and proving Zim unfit for even a fake mission. She'd lied to herself then. Not anymore.

She made a few more attempts over the years. Each time Zim and those meddlesome humans thwarted her. Every failure ended with her going off-planet to regroup and examine where she went wrong. After so many defeats, she finally had to admit to herself this was personal. This was about Zim and her fatal flaw was underestimating him.

A whistled tune caught her antenna and she looked up to see Zim's SIR unit, called GIR, walking toward the base. He was dressed in his dog costume and he carried a bag of groceries. She stood up and put on a fake smile as the robot skipped its way over.

"Excuse me," she said, her voice gratingly sweet. "Aren't you Zim's SIR unit?"

"Hellooo…" Gir sing-songed in reply.

"Listen, I know Zim and I haven't had the best relationship and I wanted to make it up to him. I got him this present to say sorry for all the times I tried to ruin his mission. Could you make sure he gets it? There's a jumbo bag of gummy bears in it for you."

"Okie-dokie!" The head of GIR's costume opened up and a claw arm flew out of his head. It snatched the gift box and drew it back inside his head's storage compartment. He then gave her a little wave and scampered into the house.

Once he was inside, Tak got down and army-crawled to the base's window, careful not to set off any motion sensors. As she peered inside, she could see Zim, sitting on the couch, looking over something on an Irken computing tablet.

"GIR, good, you're home," he said, not looking up from his work. "I've just finished drawing up the plans for-"

"I got a present for you!" GIR squealed as the gift box popped out of his head.

"Eh? A gift for Zim?"

GIR nodded vigorously.

"Huh." Zim set aside the tablet and slid off the couch. "Well, thank you GIR," he said, picking up the box. "Wait, this isn't full of moldy tacos again, is it?"

GIR shrugged "I dunno."

"You don't know?"

GIR shook his head.

"This isn't from you?"

GIR shook again.

Zim narrowed his eyes and examined the box. He gave it a light shake and placed an antenna on it to listen. Finally, he looked at the tag.

TAk smiled. She could imagine his heart dropping as he read the words.

"Night-night? Tak?" Zim threw the box on the ground. "Computer! Activate defensive maneuver number-"

Before he could finish, MiMi jumped out of the box holding an electrified shocking fork. She jabbed it into his neck. Electricity coursed through his body and he fell to the floor in a heap.

"Master?" GIR gave Zim a poke.

MiMi swept to the door and let Tak in. Once inside, she disabled her human disguise. "He's napping," she said, dropping a large bag of Urth candy at GIR's feet. "Here's your gummy bears. I'll take him downstairs to rest."

The SIR unit began gleefully digging through the bag as Tak grabbed Zim's ankle and dragged him to the kitchen. MiMi followed close behind. They took the elevator down to the base's main computer lab and walked over to the control panel. She stuck Zim's body in the control seat and plugged in his PAK. The computer lit up, showing a log-in screen. She placed Zim's hand on the identification pad and, just like that, she gained access to the computer network.

"MiMi, restrain him."

Her SIR until gave a solute, then pulled a roll of duct tape out oh her head and taped Zim down.

Tak turned back to the computer and inserted a programing disc. She grinned as her coding filled the screen. It was her best work yet, a near perfect copy of the Control Brain's PAK reading system. Only the Massive held such technology. She'd waited three Urth years for this moment. Three years of consorting with shady figures from the back alleys of space. Three years of making deals with backdoor hackers. Three years of trading favors to gain access to the technology she needed. It all lead up to this moment, the moment when she finally learned how to crush Zim once and for all.

MiMi tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned to look, MiMi pointed to Zim and made a slashing motion across her throat.

"No, Mimi, we can't kill him yet." It was true. She could easily kill him now while he was vulnerable, but it wouldn't be satisfying. When she finally claimed her vengeance, she wanted his eyes to be wide open.

The computer dinged, alerting her that the program was ready to run. She turned back to the screen and looked into the wicked eyes of her own reflection. "Alright, let's see what makes Zim, Zim."

She swiped her hand across the control panel, opening a starting page. It outlined Zim's basic information.

**Name: **Zim

**Age: **16.6

**Occupation:** Food Service Drone

**Assignment:** Foodcourtia, Banishment.

So far, so good. Now she just had to run the error check simulation. She typed in the command and waited for the program to work its magic. When it finished, the alert sound blared and the word DEFECTIVE flashed across the screen in big, red letters.

"Hmmm… No surprise there, MiMi, but I need more. Let's get more specific."

She typed in a few more commands and the screen showed her a list of all of Zim's defective areas broken down by category. The list was long, too long to go over before Zim woke. Two categories caught her eye: PAK Installations and Irken Traits. These two seemed curious. She opened the file for PAK Installations first. A list popped up.

**PAK Installations**

Perseverance: 89342/10

Loyalty: 324/10

Penchant for destruction: 352301/10

Susceptibility to propaganda: 134/10

Tak's mouth turned downward as she read over the list. Every Irken knew the PAK boosted certain personality traits to ensure successful service to the Empire. However, only the highest-ranking PAK engineers knew what. Some of these were to be expected. Of course, an Irken must persevere in the face of opposition and remain loyal to the Empire. Those were obvious. And she supposed a soldier must be capable of a little destruction. But susceptibility to propaganda?

She switched off the PAK Installations and looked into Irken Traits. Surely this section would reveal enhancements made to the already superior race. Why else would the PAKs monitor their natural Irken inclinations?

**Irken Traits**

Creativity: 3342/0

Personal ambition: 3625/0

Need for companionship: 334/0

Need for affection: 3420/0

Sense of individuality: 4280/0

Survival instinct: 4406/2

Tak took a step back as she analyzed what this meant. Suspicion crept through her like a parasite and the truth glared down at her from a screen. Irken traits were meant to be blocked? This couldn't be the norm. There had to be some mistake. Zim was a defective after all. Perhaps these blocks were just part of his defects. Or maybe his PAK was changed after the mess he made of Impending Doom I. Yes, that must be it. The Control Brains must have tried to take away certain skills to prevent further disasters. But if these blocks were deliberate, why didn't the levels match up? Surely the Control Brain would have caught these errors during re-encoding. And could she even be certain that these blocks were unique to Zim? To be sure, she'd have to compare his results to those of a standard PAK.

Her hand unconsciously reached back and brushed the top of hers. It was the only PAK immediately available. She hadn't tested the program on herself before. It would have been the smart thing to do, instead of coming all this way without testing it on a real PAK. She told herself that her ship wouldn't have enough power to generate a full reading, but that wasn't entirely true. She could have at least attempted a partial reading, just to make sure. What stopped her?

She unplugged Zim's PAK and plugged in her own. Her start page appeared on the screen.

**Name: **Tak

**Age:** 16.9

**Occupation:** Janitorial Squad

**Assignment:** Dirt (planet)

She scowled at her demeaning encoding. It should read "invader" or at the very least "Irken Elite." She had everything they wanted. She excelled at every training. She passed every testing simulation she took. She made herself the best of the best. The final test should have been a mere formality. If not for the idiot taped to the chair behind her, she would be in her rightful place.

She typed in the command for the error check. Yet another formality as far as she was concerned. It was required to view her own stats. An error reading should be impossible. After all, she was everything the empire wanted her to be. She worked, and studied, and molded herself into the shape of a perfect Irken soldier. There was no way she could be…

**DEFECTIVE**

The word flashed across the screen in glaring red letters. The alert sound shook her antenna and the light from the screen burned her eyes. Her mouth fell open and her body broke into a sweat. "No! It can't be!" She must have gone wrong somewhere, made some mistake. It was the software. That was it. That was the problem, not her PAK.

_You know that's not true, _her own sinister mind whispered back to her. It was right. The PAKs were designed to be completely secure from enemy tampering. A PAK could only be accessed with specific Irken equipment and software. If there was a flaw in her coding, it should not have connected to the PAK at all. The only way for her to even be seeing this word was if her software perfectly imitated that of the Control Brain's programing.

She pressed on, swiping straight to the PAK Installations.

**PAK Installations**

Perseverance: 1344/10

Loyalty: 10/10

Penchant for destruction: 10/10

Susceptibility to propaganda: 5/10

So, at least her errors were not as off as Zim's. Her loyalty and penitent for destruction were at the ideal levels according to the reading. But her susceptibility to propaganda was too low? And perseverance too high? And these were considered errors? Were these not good qualities to have? There was something strange going on here, to be sure.

She swiped over the Irken traits.

**Irken Traits**

Creativity: 3542/0

Personal ambition: 5437/0

Need for companionship: 23/0

Need for affection: 10/0

Sense of individuality: 4281/0

Individual survival instinct: 4192/2

A smug smile came to her face when she realized her creativity and ambition outmatched Zim's, but it quickly disappeared when she saw what her ideal levels were. Zeros all around, just like him. According to the reading, she should have no creativity, no ambition, no individuality… She barely even had a survival instinct. She should be nothing. Was this what the Empire really wanted? Just mindless drones?

This wasn't right. Something deep down in her gut told her so. These characteristics were assets. They were what helped make the Irken race so great. But if Irkens were superior, why were their natural traits being blocked? Something was wrong, very wrong.

Perhaps the problem was in the encoding. She and Zim were technically assigned to menial occupations when they both had the training of the Irken Elite. Their jobs didn't match their skill-level. Tak was clearly meant for something greater and Zim… Zim was an anomaly all his own.

But even if that was the case, these stats still didn't make sense. Did a janitor or food service drone not have the right to see themselves as an individual? Did they not deserve the ambition to aspire to something greater? Or to be creative in their assigned professions? And what did a level 2 survival instinct entail, anyway? Just the wherewithal to get out of the way of a crashing ship? Or the ability to look before falling off a cliff? Nothing about this added up.

Still, she only had the data for 2 allegedly defective Irkens of low rank. If she wanted answers, she'd have to look at a PAK which bore a higher rank. Luckily, she knew just where to find one.

"MiMi," she said, shutting down her program and removing the disc. "We're leaving."

MiMi cocked her head to the side and pointed at Zim.

"Leave him for now. Something more important has come up."

MiMi nodded and followed Tak out of the room.

After a quick raid of Zim's fuel stores, Tak and MiMi made their way out of the base. They went to the backyard where she parked her ship. She uncloaked it, revealing a grey, outdated, Vortian vessel. It was all she'd been able to acquire since she was forced to eject from her Spittle Runner. Yet another loss she could attribute to Zim. It wasn't quite up to the standards of modern Irken vehicles, but she'd been able to modify it to run on an Irken operating system. At the very least, it allowed her to blend in both inside and out of Irken controlled space.

As MiMi added fuel to the tank's ship, Tak climbed inside. "Computer," she commanded, waking the ship's A.I.

"Yes Master," the robotic voice answered.

She'd never bothered to download her personality into the A.I. like she had on the Spittle Runner. It didn't feel right. Her last ship was her pride and joy. She'd turned that thing from a pile of scrap metal to a vessel capable of outrunning even the latest creations of the Irken military engineers. That ship was worthy of her mark. What she wouldn't give to have it back.

"Awaiting orders," the computer reminded her.

MiMi finished fueling and hopped into the cockpit.

"Computer, bring up the coordinates of the last known location of Invader Skoodge."


	2. On the Planet Fabulosa

Fabulosa lay just outside of Irkan-controlled space. The planet served as the epicenter of the intergalactic fashion and textiles industry. Its natural vegetation could be spun into a wide variety of luxurious fabrics and the Fabulians learned long ago how to craft the finest garments in the known universe. This made Fabulain clothing highly sought-after and the citizens very wealthy. Naturally, it became a prime target for Irkan conquest.

They tired cycles ago but it stood as a rare marked failure on the Irkan military's record. The Fabulains knew where their worth lay. When the Armada surrounded them, they threatened to burn their own fields and destroy the secrets of how to cultivate the fiber-producing plants… unless a deal could be struck. And so, the Fabulains and the Irkens signed a treaty which began a mutually-beneficial trade agreement.

Fashion and fibers didn't interest Tak in the slightest. She was more concerned with what the planet could offer an Irkan on the run. It was outside of Irkan territory, but close enough that the civilization would be familiar. Its technology was advanced, it offered a variety of job opportunities, and the trade agreement allowed for a steady supply of Irkan snacks. It was the perfect place for a deserter to hide.

As she entered the planet's atmosphere, Tak switched her holo-projector to her Vortian disguise. Lately, she used it more than any other. Irkens, she found, were not well liked by the rest of the universe and, if she was going to survive out here, she needed to build trust. She spent years accruing favors for seedy lifeforms and cashed most of them in when creating her PAK reading software. Skoodge's favor she had no specific plans for but thought it would be good to keep in her back pocket just in case. It was about to come in handy.

She parked her ship in a public hanger for a massive shopping center and instructed MiMi to wait in there. She then headed straight for the store where her target worked. Sickeningly sweet Fabulain pop music assaulted her antenna the second she walked in the door. The peppy tones from high-pitched singers grated her with their manufactured joy. It was true, Irkens enjoyed sugar, but not like this.

"Hi, welcome to Glitz N'Nat," a familiar voice chirped beside her.

She turned to see an unusually portly Vortian employee smiling at her.

"My name is Shickil. Is there anything I can help…" his eyes scanned her up and down, "you…" a look of recognition came to his face, "with…?"

"Yes actually," she said, reaching into a rack. The Vortian gulped. "Do you have any more of these in the back?" She pulled out a random garment. It happened to be a glaringly bright green number with orange feathers framing the neckline. It would figure she'd pull out the ugliest thing in the store.

"There's a whole bunch right there," he said, pointing to the rack.

"But not in my size."

"Actually, that one looks like it would fit."

She glanced at the garment in his hand. _Damn it. It might fit._ Her eye twitched. "Maybe you could use some help checking." She grabbed the employee's arm and dragged him to the back of the store.

"Hey Tiff," he called to his Fabulain coworker.

The female specimen flipped her white hair and looked up from the cash register. Her black eyes followed them as they made their way to the storage room.

"I'm going to help this customer in the back real quick, okay?" the Voritan finished.

Tiff giggled and waved a bubblegum pink hand at them. "Okay, have fun with your girlfriend."

Tak's insides clenched and she scowled at the Fabulain. Where did that lollipop-head get off mocking her? She had enough on her plate without lower lifeforms ridiculing her about her nonexistent mating practices. Then again, it was better than the time that Urth monkey child implied she was _Zim's_ mate of all people.

She tossed the Vortian into the storage room and threw the universe's ugliest dress aside. Once she had the door closed and locked, the two of them disabled their disguises. "What's this about, Tak?" Skoodge asked, sounding defeated already.

"First of all, why'd that brainless retail drone out there call me your girlfriend?" she demanded, jabbing her thumb at the door.

"Hey, Tiff's nice," Skoodge argued. Odd, he never had a backbone before. "Anyway, last time you were here, they asked me who you were and I panicked. Plus, the girls keep trying to set me up with other Vortians and I needed a way to get them off my back."

"The girls?"

"Yeah, my coworkers." His face lit up. "Tiff, Brandy, Cheryl, Dionne… Cheryl actually invited me to her baby shower next week. I'm not sure what that entails, but I'm real excited to go." His eager clasped hands and giant grin attested to his sincerity.

Tak's eyes narrowed and a sly smile grew on her lips. Skoodge seemed very happy here indeed and it wouldn't hurt to remind him who was responsible for that happiness. "Seems you've cultivated quite the social life here."

"Yeah, the girls are great! They're nice to me, we go out all the time, we have a weekly brunch date, and they don't shoot you out of the airlock if you mess up."

"Sounds perfect for you," she agreed. "Of course, you only have this life thanks to the holo-clocking device I made for you.

Skoodge's excitement quickly drained and he looked down at the device on his wrist. "Please tell me you're not going to take it away."

"No, of course not," she said, putting on her gratingly sweet voice and patting him on the arm. "You can continue to stay here and live your happy little life, but you'll recall, you promised me a favor when I gave it to you."

He relaxed slightly. "Okay, what is it?"

"I need to have a look at your PAK."

He gasped and his hands flew to his back. "What? My PAK? Why?"

"Listen," she said, all sweetness dropped from her voice, "You know how Zim always seems to come out of every situation relatively unscathed, no matter how destructive?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Well, I wanted to know his secret, so I created a software that I could use to analyze his PAK for answers."

Skoodge pulled back in shock. "You tampered with his PAK?"

"Analyzed."

"I can't believe you tampered with another Irkan's PAK," he went on, wringing his hands. "That's a capital offence."

"I didn't tamper I _analyzed," _she countered through gritted teeth_. _"There's a big difference."

"Is there?"

"There is. I didn't change a thing about Zim. I only looked to see if there was anything off about him."

"And?"

"Defective, obviously, but that's not the weird part. While I was looking, I saw things that were… strange to say the least, things I didn't know the PAK influenced. I analyzed my own PAK and saw the same things. I need to see yours to confirm."

"Why mine?"

"Zim and I are both encoded with menial-level jobs," she explained, "but you're still encoded as an invader. I need to see if that encoding makes a difference."

Skoodge bit his bottom lip and looked away. "I don't know. I'm not really comfortable letting an admitted tamperer access my PAK."

"Analyzed," she corrected again with a hiss. _Damn it, how many times?_ "And don't forget, you owe me. Think you'd have this lovely, insipid little life without me? Think you'd get that invite to that baby shower as Irkan Invader Skoodge?"

His eyes dropped to the floor. "Fine, I'll let you analyze my PAK, but you better promise not to change anything."

"I promise, now come with me. I'll run the program from my ship. It's not as powerful as Zim's base, but I chose some key elements to look at for comparison."

"We can go out the back, just give me a minute," Skoodge said, reactivating his disguise. "I need to ask Tiff to cover for me."

Tak reactivated hers as well and Skoodge went back out onto the shop's floor. She watched as he talked with his coworker. The two parted with a laugh. "And watch out for flying shoes," Tiff called as he walked away.

"I will," Skoodge laughed.

Tak raised an eyelid. "Flying shoes?"

"It's just an inside joke," Skoodge replied, the pride in his voice betraying the fact that he'd never been on the inside of any joke before.

_Oh and you have?_ It was true, she never spent much time socializing in her training days. There were more important things to worry about. She was a little busy making herself the best of the best. _And what a lot of good that did you, right? _Whatever, it was Zim's fault she never took her rightful place in the Irkan military. If it weren't for Zim, all that hard work would have paid off. _Would it, Defective?_

"Can we get this over with, please?" Tak growled. The sooner she figured out what was going on with the PAKs, the sooner she could get back to crushing Zim.

She led Skoodge to her ship in the parking hanger. Once inside, she activated the opaque tinting of the windows, deactivated her disguise, and fired up her computer. "Okay, all I'm going to do is plug into your PAK and read your stats. Got it?"

Skoodge deactivate his disguise as well. "Okay…" he said, still sounding apprehensive.

Tak rolled her eyes and plugged in his PAK. Once in, she saw Skoodge's ID page come up on her screen.

**Name:** Skoodge

**Age:** 16.6

**Occupation: **Invader

**Assignment:** Pending

"Hmm…" Her eyes lingered on the "assignment" line. "They never reassigned you after Blorch?"

Skoodge sighed and looked at the ground. "No…"

That was interesting. Typically, after an invader completed their mission, they'd either be assigned to a new planet after a period of rest or rewarded with a cushy retirement. Given Skoodge's youth, he should have been sent out again. She didn't need to look further than the expanse of space above his head to guess why he wasn't.

She pressed on. Unfortunately, her ship's computer wasn't powerful enough to run a full error check, but it could take a look at his personality drive. More specifically, she wanted to see the PAK installations and the Irkan traits.

**Pak Installations**

Perseverance: 20/20

Loyalty: 5/15

Penchant for Destruction: 10/15

Susceptibility to Propaganda: 5/15

So, Skoodge's stats were also out of balance, not quite as bad as Zim's (_or mine_), but was this enough to mark him as defective? She swiped over to his Irkan traits.

**Irkan Traits**

Creativity: 10/10

Personal ambition: 5/5

Need for companionship: 523/0

Need for affection: 443/0

Sense of individuality: 231/0

Individual survival instinct: 4803/10

That confirmed it. Another defective. Interesting. As an invader, his ideal levels may be higher than most, but they still didn't match up with his actual levels. What were the odds that all three PAKs were defective? Could it be possible that most, if not all PAKs were defective to some degree? No, she couldn't generalize yet. She only analyzed a small sample size and all three PAKs belonged to Irkans living outside normal society. It was much more likely that defectives tended to live outside the norm and were therefore easier for her to contact. If she wanted definitive answers, she'd need more information, but she couldn't just go find more Irkens and start analyzing their PAKs. At the very least it'd raise suspicion. At worst, they'd assume treason was afoot. She needed to find another way.

"So? What'd you see?"

Oh right, Skoodge. She nearly forgot he was there. "Well, it looks like you're defective."

"What? No!" He jumped toward the screen. "How can this be?"

"My ship isn't powerful enough for a full diagnostic, but your levels are out of balance," she explained. "From what I can tell, that's a sure sign of defectiveness."

"But I conquered Blorch," he went on. His hysterical voice was grating on her nerves. "I was the first to complete my mission in Operation Impending Doom 2. How can I-"

"Calm down. At least you're not as defective as Zim and-" She stopped herself quick. "Anyway, I'm starting to wonder what being a defective really means."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at some of this stuff," she said, gesturing toward the screen. "A functioning PAK will block natural Irken assets."

"Not really, I've still got some ambition, some creativity…"

"Because you're an invader. It changes with encoding. A PAK with a low-class encoding has most of these set to 0. It doesn't make sense. If we are the superior race, why block what makes us superior?"

"Well, I guess an invader would need certain traits to do our jobs…"

"But why just invaders?" she argued. "Why not allow all Irkens access to their natural traits?"

He thought for a moment. "You checked your PAK, right?"

"Yes…"

"So, what did yours say?"

Her lips tightened into a scowl. "We're getting off the subject. Here, look at your stats," she said, turning his attention back to the numbers on the screen. "Your survival instinct is much higher than it's meant to be. That probably kept you alive on Blorch. And your need for companionship drives your desire to socialize. Thanks to that defect, you've got your little group of friends here. Would you trade them for a fully functioning PAK?"

"No!" he gasped, looking more devastated than he did when she told him he was defective.

"That's my point. If defects can bring positive results, are they really defects?"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," he agreed.

_There's something else wrong here, but what? _Skoodge, by all accounts should be a war hero. He conquered his planet in less than 0.1 cycles; a record time as far as invasions went. And yet, he was a defective. Did his defects give him the advantage? If that were the case, perhaps her defects helped her rise to the top of her training class. It would make sense. Her supposed defects included having "too much" ambition and "too much" perseverance. Those are the traits that pushed her to excellence. Surely, they could not be mistakes.

"What about Zim?"

Skoodge's question broke her from her musings. "What about him?"

"You said he's defective. If you think defects aren't that bad…"

"He's still a walking catastrophe!" she snapped. "I never said _all_ defects were a good thing, just in some cases."

This did raise an interesting point. Zim, also a defective, without a doubt brought disaster with his every move. Maybe the concept of a defective wasn't the problem, but how it was measured. Perhaps there was even an issue with the encoding process all together.

She needed to research this future, but she had no idea how. Knowledge on PAK programing was off limits to all but those encoded as PAK maintenance specialists. Even if this information was widely available, she couldn't show her face in Irken-controlled space any time soon. Abandoning her post was essentially self-imposed exile. If she didn't return with a victory that would impress the Tallest, she couldn't go back at all.

Perhaps solving this mystery could earn her enough glory to pardon her desertion charges and raise her to a rank more worthy of her skills. She could start by researching the history of the PAK, but how?

"So, uh, what'd you go all quiet for?" Skoodge asked, breaking her thoughts once again.

"I was just thinking, where, outside of Irken territory, I could I go to research PAKs?"

"You could try Refirencee," Skoodge suggested.

"Where?"

"It's an info-database planet near Meekrob," he explained. "They gather the histories and knowledge of all known planets and compile them in one place."

"Sounds like an obvious target for conquest."

"Yeah, but it's under Meekrobian protection, so the plan was to wait until Tenn took Meekrob, then take all the data in the spoils."

"Hmm…" It was a start at least, though it was suicide for any Irken to get anywhere near Meekrob these days. Her Vortion disguise and ship should give her enough cover to pass through without suspicion. It worked well enough so far. "Do you know the coordinates for this planet?"

"No, but your ship could have it's coordinates in its data base. This is a Vortian vessel, after all. The Meekrob only hide the planet from Irkens. Everyone else is free to use it."

Excellent, a better lead than she expected. "I think we're done here, Skoodge," she said, disconnecting his PAK. This favor paid off in spades. "Go, enjoy your baby shower."

"Thanks." They reactivated their disguises and Skoodge hopped out of the ship. "And, uh, if you're ever around, feel free to say hi."

Tak looked up, the invitation catching her off-guard. "Oh, uh, sure…"

"Bye," Skoodge gave a little wave and headed back to his job. MiMi returned with a wave of her own.

Tak turned back to her computer. After a quick check for the closest fueling station, she ran a search for the Refirencee coordinates. The search was a success. A holographic diagram of the planet shown from the computer's projectors.

"Well, MiMi," she said, smiling at the projection, "it's time we got some answers."


	3. To Refirencee

Tak activated her Vortian disguise before she even entered the solar system. When dealing with the Meekrob, an Irken could never be too careful, especially after Tenn's disappearance. Word around the stars was that her life signal suddenly went out one day. No one knew what happened. Apparently, the Tallest hadn't received ant worrying reports. Her last transmission was a routine observation update. She wasn't making any risky plans and she didn't have a near-discovery. She was there one minute and gone the next. Soon afterward, the Meekrob put out a warning declaring that any Irken caught within their planet's range would be killed on sight. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was responsible for her disappearance.

It was a shame, really. Tak was a few levels ahead of Tenn in training, but she heard good things. Any invader assigned to Meekrob must be talented. They were, after all, Irk's most formidable enemies. Safe to assume they had done her in. It was a tragedy that someone so young and bright had been cut down in her prime, but life as an invader was fraught with peril, at least so long as the enemy was intelligent.

Finally, they approached the planet Refirencee and, after going through a check point, she docked her ship in a public hanger. Before exiting her ship, she looked at MiMi. An information retrieval unit would be especially advantageous on this mission, but the engineering was too obviously Irken. "MiMi, cat disguise." MiMi saluted and her holo-cloaking devise activated. Tak looked her over an nodded her approval. They were lucky an Urth cat looked so similar to a Vortian jelicle.

Satisfied with their cover, they hopped out of their ship and headed for the transport bay. There, they found a digital sign displayed the departure times for bullet trains which took the planet's patrons to different sections of the massive data base. The trains were broken down by planet and the one for the Irken information section left in only a few minutes.

As they waited for their train, Tak noticed a few patrons looking at her. She tried to keep her eyes on the track before her and ignored their stares as she felt a light pounding in her chest.

One of the patrons approached her. "Um, excuse me," he said, eyes turning to MiMi.

Tak shot him a glare. "What?"

"I'm not sure they allow pets."

"She's an emotional support jelicle," Tak said. A spark flashed across her eyes and the patron's face went blank for a second.

"Right," he answered, almost robotically. "Sorry I bothered you."

The train arrived and Tak and MiMi boarded. They took a seat and the train took off at break-neck speed. They arrived at the Irken section in a matter of minutes. She stepped off the train to find her self in a large, domed building, surrounded by towers of data cartridges. Sorting droids buzzed about, arranging cartridges to their rightful places. In the center of it all, a librarian sat at a large, circular information desk.

"Excuse me," Tak said, approaching the desk. "Where can I find information on the cyber age?" It would be a good start. The invention of the PAK kicked off the era.

"That will be section 8792," the librarian answered. "I'll call you a browsing cart."

The librarian pushed a button and a cart zipped up to the desk. It was just a flat, hovering rectangle with a handrail and a control board at the front. Tak and MiMi hopped on and she entered the section number into the control panel.

"By the way," Tak said, turning to the librarian, "forget I was here." The spark flashed across her eyes again and the Librarian's face went blank. Tak hit the start button and her cart zipped off. She arrived at her destination within seconds.

"MiMi, find a data console about PAK invention," Tak ordered as they stepped off the cart. MiMi saluted and slinked through the aisles. While she waited, Tak sat down at a computer desk. In a few minutes, MiMi returned with a data console marked "Irken Cyber Age Vol. 1". Tak took and plug it into the computer. She scrolled through the text, skimming over most of it. The information mainly consisted of things any smeet would know. After the control brains were built, they gave the scientists the idea to build the PAKs. These PAKs efficiently distributed Irken knowledge and ushered in a glorious new age of blah, blah, blah…

Yes, every Irken alive knew their basic history. But what about the PAKs themselves? How were they built? How did they work? Tak was beginning to wonder if this was a waste of time. After all, the key to PAK mechanics was Irk's most guarded secret. She shouldn't expect to find that information here. In fact, she should be glad that knowledge hadn't fallen into enemy hands.

She continued to scroll and a picture caught her eye. It showed the five engineers in charge of the PAK project. The face of one particular engineer kept glitching in and out. He was decently tall. Not tall enough to be considered for the upper echelons of tallness, but a good height none the less. His round, purple eyes caught hers and she studied his uneasy grin. The names of each engineer were listed in the caption and one name, Krislotch, glitched in time with the face. It couldn't be a coincidence. Someone wanted her to pay attention to this guy.

Was it even Krislotch himself? _Very well, you have my attention. Now what do you want._ She scrolled down a bit further and noticed individual letters glitching as well. A message perhaps? Hidden in the page? _What are you trying to tell me, Krislotch?_

"MiMi, my tablet."

MiMi reached into her head and took out a small, metal canister. Tak unfolded it into tablet mode and took out a stylus. She wrote down each letter in order.

A COMPLETE HISTORY OF IRKEN INDUSTRY VOL 13. CHAP 78.

Now this was interesting. It seemed Krislotch left her a little crumb trail. Where it led, she could only guess, but she simply had to follow. She ordered MiMi to find the volume mentioned. When the SIR unit returned, she plugged it into the computer and jumped straight to the designated chapter. Reading through it, she found it was about a factory disaster which resulted in a great number of deaths. Apparently, some worker named Mia, somehow, caused a back up of materials at her station. The machine couldn't put out new materials, overheated, and caught fire. For some reason, the sprinkler system was disabled, and the fire only spread. Fifty-seven workers, including Mia, died in the accident.

As Tak read the page, she spotted two full sentences glitching. The first gave the number of those dead and the other showed the date. She wasn't sure why the number of dead was important, but even a smeet a few minutes old knew the significance of the date. This disaster took place exactly 0.1 cycles before Installation Day, the day all Irkens were given their PAKs.

More letters glitched. Put together, they led to a console called "The Irken Cyber Age: a Complete History vol. 1." They also directed her to a page which, once she read it, confirmed her suspicions. Krislotch did, in fact, want her to know the disaster occurred 0.1 cycles before Installation day. But apart from that, what was the connection?

Yet again, more letter glitched. She'd picked up the trail. Glitching letters led her to a console of Irken History, itself with more glitching letters leading her to the next clue. As she read on, a clear pattern began to emerge. Since the introduction of the PAKs, every major historical event was preceded by a deadly disaster by exactly 0.1 cycles. The historical events mainly revolved around Irken galactic conquest: military campaigns, invasion launches, and the like. The disasters varied widely, but they all had a few things in common. They were all caused by an Irken who then died in the disaster, and they all left fifty-seven dead. Even the names of the Irkens who caused them were similar: Mia, Mib, Mic, Mid, Mie…

The trail stopped before reaching more recent events. The final set of glitching letters gave her the title "An Observatory Study of the Final Days of Ecore," as well as the coordinates to the console's location, which rested in a completely different part of Refirencee. She'd waste no time getting there, but something nagged at her.

_There must be some current events which fell into the pattern, _she thought. _Things I would remember._ Operation Impending Doom was the obvious answer. It was the most recent invasion launch, but she couldn't think of any major disasters that preceded it. Then again, the launch date had to be delayed due to… Wait… Was that it? How many died that day? And how long after did Impending Doom II launch? She had to check to be sure.

"MiMi, find information on the original Operation Impending Doom."

MiMi swept off and quickly returned with a new data console. A quick look confirmed her suspicions. Fifty-seven dead in a rampage caused by disgraced Invader Zim. Impending Doom II launched exactly 0.1 cycles later. It was a close fit, but it wasn't' perfect. Zim was alive, for one thing, while the other disaster causers died. Another was the name. It didn't fit the pattern, unless…

Tak slapped her palm to her forehead. Was the idiot such a complete incompetent that he got his own assigned name wrong?

Surely more answers would be found in the next console.

She and MiMi rode the cart to the closest train station and took the next train to a section called Dead Planets. Once there, they took another cart to the location designated by the glitching letters. As they approached, they found they weren't looking for a data console at all. The coordinates Tak punched into the cart took them to a section deep in the library. The shelves surrounding them held actual, physical books. Judging by the layers of dust, they were the first lifeforms to enter these aisles in a long time.

They made it to the correct shelf and Tak ordered MiMi to locate the book. The robot found it in matter of seconds and brought it to her. Tak brushed off the cover and opened the book. A small, plastic square fell out and landed on the floor with a clack. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands. It was a data storage device not used in ages. This was old technology, ancient even, but whatever was on it must be important. She pocketed it and sat down on the floor to read. As the book wasn't in Irken, she couldn't read it without assistance. She tapped the implant on the side of her head and a universal translator monocle popped out, covering her eye. She began to read.

_A Note to the Reader_

_When I began this journey, I had no intention of chronicling the final days of Ecore. It began as an anthropological study to discern what made this once-thriving civilization drop out of contact with the greater solar system. I set up a hidden shelter on the outskirts of Ecorien society and observed from the outside. My discoveries explain, not only the degradation of Ecorien culture, but the death of the planet itself._

Tak poured through the book, wondering what this weak, primitive culture possibly had to do with Irk. The anthropologist wrote about the Ecorien's devotion to, what he called, "the Many-Eyed God." Apparently, this new theology was a sharp deviation from known Ecorien culture. In the past, the Ecoriens revered their planet's natural resources and energy. This new god was completely unheard of.

He also went on to describe the people's changed appearance. They looked thin and sickly, and aged rapidly. They'd go to their god for supposed cures, but they didn't seem to do any good. The people never got better from what plagued them, no matter how devotedly they followed their god.

The most fascinating part was a barbaric ritual referred to as a "blood toll." When the Ecoriens asked their god for a large favor, such as a bountiful harvest or a cure for a plague, the god would order a blood toll. They brought fifty-seven young, healthy Ecoriens before their god and slaughtered them.

_Fifty-seven… Fifty-seven Irkens… Fifty-seven Ecoriens… Was this what Krislotch wanted me to see? _She read on.

Soon, she reached the final days of Ecore. An uprising broke out among the younger generations of Ecoriens. The blood toll sacrificed many of them and the elders asked the Many-Eyed God for more and more favors as the species grew weaker. The youths fought back against the elders, refusing to be sacrificed. However, the history of blood tolls had greatly reduced their numbers. Relatively few were young enough to be prime candidates for sacrifice, but old enough to fight. The elders overpowered them. The Many-Eyed God ordered the mass slaughter of the younger generations, promising to restore youth and health to the elders.

Youths died by the thousands, from young adults, to children, to infants. At the end of the bloodbath, the Many-Eyed God detached itself from the planet's core. It drifted into space, leaving the Ecoriens with nothing but the blood on their hands. With the younger generations wiped out, they were doomed to extinction.

Tak turned the page in horrified awe. The last days of this planet were truly a massacre. The Ecoriens, tricked by this god, turned on their own. Their own god used them, sucked them dry, and abandoned them when they had nothing left to give. This wasn't just the death of a planet. This was the murder of one.

What this massacre had to do with Irk and PAKs, she still couldn't say, but the number fifty-seven stuck out in her mind. Fifty-seven died in the Irken disasters. Fifty-seven slaughtered in the Ecorien blood tolls. The connection was obvious, but what it meant escaped her. The Irkens had no gods, not for a few millennia at least. They thrived on science, technology, and conquest. It was said, even before the cyber age, that the Irkens bowed to no laws, but made their own. Nothing calling itself a god could gain this kind of influence on Irk.

But when she turned the page, her vail of denial evaporated. She dropped the book in shock. MiMi swept up to her and peered over Tak's shoulder. The book lay open on the floor, displaying a two-page spread of images of the Many-Eyed God. Some were sketches. Some were photos taken at a distance. All displayed the same familiar entity. She'd looked into these eyes. This "god" encoded her as an elite trainee. She begged this "god" for the opportunity to prove her worth. This "god" denied her and banished her to Dirt, a husk of wasted potential.

The Control Brain and the Many-Eyed God were one and the same.

She stared down at the book as the truth stared back at her. This thing, whatever it was, had wormed its way into Irken society. It controlled them, fed off them. They even had their own blood toll of sorts. In the end, the Ecoriens withered away to nothing. They were sucked dry and left to rot. It was only a matter of time before the same happened to Irk. _This thing, the Control Brain, has to be stopped._

The number 10:00 appeared in the corner of her vision and began ticking down. 9:59… 9:58… "My life clock!" How? Why? Her PAK was still attached. It shouldn't… Wait, the Control Brain. Her PAK emitted a constant stream of information to the Control Brain and she just had a rebellious thought. There was no time to waste.

"MiMi," she commanded. Almost as an afterthought, she realized her holo-disguise had gone out. "Take me to the ship. Top speed."

MiMi stretched out her arms, wrapping them around Tak, and propulsion jets burst from her feet. She flew them out of the library, across the planet, and to the parking bay at such a speed, the world became a nauseating blur. By the time they arrived back at the ship, she had less than 8:00 minutes to save herself.

She plugged her PAK into the ship. "Computer, life-supports error check, immediately."

After a few seconds of scanning, her computer answered. _**"Life support systems completely shut down."**_

Her insides dropped. "Search for the cause."

A few more seconds of scanning passed. _**"Systems shut down after a command initiated by the Control Brain remote feedback program."**_

It was as she suspected. "Suggested solutions?"

"_**Remove feedback chip and manually restart system."**_

She felt her guts twist and her body broke into a sweat. Remove feedback chip? Every Irken alive knew it was treason to disconnect from the Control Brain. She'd be an outlaw, a traitor. Returning to Irken-controlled space would be a death sentence for her. _But I'm going to die right now if I don't. _

She had no choice. If even thinking about saving her planet from this… this… parasite made her a traitor, then traitor she was. She pulled the plug from her PAK and removed it from her back. She had only a few minutes before her organic brain turned to mush.

She opened a compartment of tools and then opened a panel on her PAK. With a set of tweezers, she located the feedback chip and, with a tug, marked herself traitor. Using a shocking fork, she restarted the life support systems. She turned around, the PAK reattached, and her life clock disappeared. Already, she could feel her body reinvigorating, but the weight of what she'd just done fell heavy on her.

Right now, the Armada was receiving an automated notification that Tak, the deserter janitor, had gone traitor. Orders would be issued for her capture or killing. Every Irken in the military would know her face. She could never go back.

And she couldn't linger here. She and MiMi made quite the scene with their exit. People would come after them. Anyone who managed to get a look as they flew past could clearly see she was Irken. They had to get far, far away from Irk and far, far away from here.

She powered up the engines and flew the ship out of the parking bay, still unsure of where to go. Anywhere in Irken-controlled space was out and word that an Irken was spotted on a Meekrobian-protected planet would soon spread. She had to go somewhere remote, a planet uncharted and ignored by most of the known universe, a place the Tallest would never willingly go.

She let out a roaring, agonized groan as her mind landed on the perfect answer. It was both the safest place in the universe to hide and the last place she wanted to be, especially in this state. Still, she had no choice.

"Computer," she growled, pinching the bridge between her eyes. "Set coordinates to Urth."


	4. Getting Ging-faced

Dib felt the familiar burning sensation in his eyes as he stared at his monitors. Zim had been relatively quiet for quite some time now, three years to be exact. He didn't disappear completely, like he had right before the Florpus Hole incident. Dib still caught him moving about his house, talking to strange aliens on his tele-communication device, and building dangerous-looking machinery. Despite Zim's clear activity, outright plans to take over the Earth seemed to cease. Or at least Zim stopped gloating about them. Dib noticed these changes and decided they were concerning enough to require constant surveillance, but stable enough that he could step away from his screens every now and then.

As his eyes drifted across the screens, they landed on a haphazard stack of college brochures resting on his desk. Top universities from all over the world have been sending him these since preschool. He suspected college recruiters everywhere put his name on their lists the second they heard the world-renowned Professor Membrane had an offspring. They badgered him and Gaz for as long back as he could remember. They typically threw at least one ivy-league brochure in the trash every week. Although now, he had to start keeping them. Those recruiters must have started salivating as soon as his SAT scores were in. Every school wanted to be able to say they educated the children of Professor Membrane.

At least he didn't have to deal with all the college recruitment events he knew were going on over at the High Skool. He and Gaz left mainstream education behind years ago after convincing their dad to let them homeschool. It wasn't that hard. All they had to do was sit their dad down and show him their curriculums. His only condition was that they keep their grades up and take the most advanced programs available. It turned out to be a mutually beneficial arrangement. Dib & Gaz were learning the advanced science their father wanted them to, and they never had to set foot in the Skool again. This arrangement ended early for Dib, as he completed his senior year before his former classmates reached midterms. Of course, this only made the college recruiters even more ravenous.

Well, they were going to have to wait. High school may be over for him, but now he was taking a gap year. He told his father he wanted the time to figure out which branch of science he wanted to study. This was only half-true. Really, he just needed to figure out what to do with his life, period.

His child-hood dream of being a paranormal investigator grew less and less appealing as he saw what the field had become. The Swollen Eyeball network had gone down hill since Agent Darkbootie went off the grid to live amongst the sasquatch. Standards dropped to the Marianas Trench. Now, they let in riff-raff like flat-earthers and hollow-mooners. Uncovering the truth didn't seem important to them anymore. It was all about who could come up with the most convoluted conspiracy, regardless of evidence or even common sense. Dib wanted to uncover the mysteries of the universe, to expand the knowledge of the human race. Knowledge didn't seem to factor in at all anymore, not so long as the theory was sexy.

As for Dib's work on Zim, he had to admit, it'd become mundane sometimes. He could only watch Zim binge-watch tv so many times before accepting there was nothing more to it. Hell, sometimes Dib would find himself watching whatever was on the tv more than he watched Zim. He'd sometimes go days without any notable movement. A few weeks ago, however, remarkable activity breathed new life into Dib's efforts.

Currently, Zim's ship sat haphazardly parked, or rather crashed, on the front lawn. Dib stared at it, waiting for Zim to notice the state of his space craft.

"Still monitoring Zim?" He heard Gaz say from the door.

"Always," Dib replied, eyes still glued to the screen.

Gaz rolled her eyes and walked into his room. "You sure you need to? He's been pretty quiet lately."

"He knows I'm watching."

"Okay, TJ Eckleburg," Gaz said, leaning on his desk and popping open a soda.

"huh?"

"Read a book."

"Whatever," he groaned, his eyes flickering from one monitor to another. "The point is, quietness means nothing. Remember the time he disappeared but it turned out he was just hiding in the toilet?"

"You mean the time _you _let him hijack Membrane Labs, kidnap dad, and almost send the planet through a florpus hole?" She took a long sip of her soda. "Yeah, I remember."

"And what about the time he left for weeks, then just showed up one day and broke my camera?"

"Oh yeah, that. I wouldn't call breaking your camera ultimate evil, though, especially if you were shoving it in his face. You never did find out where he went, did you?"

"No, but there's definitely something going on now," Dib said as he opened his laptop. "I was going over the surveillance footage from last night and look."

He brought up a clip he saved from the footage. It showed Tak parking a boxy, gray ship in Zim's back yard and sneaking into his base. After a few minutes, the rooftop hanger opened. She flew Zim's ship out, dumped it on the front lawn, and parked her own ship back in the hanger.

"Is that Tak?" Gaz asked, watching the clip.

"Yeah, I saw her on the cameras a few weeks ago. She broke into Zim's base and left after about an hour, but this time she hasn't come out."

"So why aren't you going over to investigate?" Gaz asked, returning to her casual lean.

"I can't just rush in without a plan on something this huge!" he retorted. "I have to figure out what they're doing first."

Gaz shrugged. "Maybe she killed him and took over his base."

"It's not that easy," Dib explained. "Zim's computers are programed to only respond to him."

"I used it once. The Tak hotdog thing, remember?"

"That was different. Zim let us in semi-willingly. Unless Tak found a way to override the security features…"

"Maybe she's using Zim's corpse as a meat-puppet to control the computer."

Dib cringed. "Uh, gross." Even he wasn't sure he could stomach that idea. He returned to his monitors and saw a shadow move in Zim's living room. "Wait! I just saw something!"

They both leaned into the screen as Dib zoomed in the camera on the window. Through it, they could see Zim's robot servant sitting on the couch, eating snacks.

"That's just Zim's dumb robot watching tv," Gaz said.

Dib threw his hands up. "Oh come on!" The robot again?! He'd watched this thing gobble down nachos on this couch a million times. Why did everything look so normal over there? "There has to be something going on. Is Tak hiding? Did Zim capture her? Are they planning something together? I have to know!"

"My best guess?"

"You've got a theory?" Dib asked, eagerly swiveling his chair around to face her. "Let's hear it!"

"Tak's playing the trombone and Zim's slamming the oven door." Gaz smirked, looking annoyingly proud of herself.

Dib's face fell into a scowl. "Thanks Gaz, very insightful." He sharply turned his chair back toward the monitors.

"You're going to be up here obsessing all day, aren't you?" she asked.

"Probably."

"Fine." Gaz downed the rest of her drink, tossed the can in the trash, and started toward the door. "I was thinking about watching that new Skinwalker Ranch documentary tonight, but I guess you'll be busy."

She walked out, leaving Dib alone with his screens. He scanned the feed in front of him, all inactive save for Zim's snacking robot. He had been wanting to check out that documentary, but keeping an eye on Zim was more important, especially after this recent development. His eyes landed on the robot again, who was now sloppily sucking down a giant slushee. Dib sighed and checked the rest of his cameras.

Still nothing.

[-]

Zim emerged from his labs after another night of testing and research. His latest project was going well so far, despite the recent interference. No doubt, his leaders would be pleased. He went to the kitchen for a well-deserved soda and, whistling, headed to the living room to check on Gir.

As he sipped, he noticed something large and purple out the window. When he went to look, he nearly spit out his drink. His voot sat crashed in the front yard for all the Urth to see.

"Gir!" he shouted, jumping around to face his robot. "What is my ship doing out there?!"

"I dunno," Gir said, munching away on his snacks.

"Well, if you didn't do it, who did?"

"**Uh, Zim," **the computer interrupted. **"It was probably the intruder."**

"What intruder?!" Zim demanded, stomping into the middle of the room. "Why didn't you alert me?"

"**Uh, I did."**

The show Gir was watching snapped off the tv and the screen now showed security footage from the previous evening. Zim and Gir sat on the couch with a bowl of snacks.

"**Sir, I have detected a-"**

"Not now, computer," TV Zim said, "Jessica is about to reveal the murderer."

"**But this really is urgent."**

"Of course!" TV Zim shouted, leaning off the couch. "It was the bus driver, seeking revenge for his fallen offspring!"

"**Zim, there is an intruder in the-"**

TV Zim jumped to his feet. "What? No!"

"**Exactly!"**

"It's not the bus driver after all!" TV Zim declared. "I knew it!"

"No you didn't," TV Gir chimed in.

"There's too much time left in the episode. Jessica still has 15 minutes to find the killer. Now, which of these smelly bus-humans is the real culprit?"

"**Ugh, fine, whatever."**

The security feed cut out and Gir's show came back on the tv. Zim growled and pressed his palms into his forehead. Curse that Jessica Fletcher and her engaging small-town mysteries! If that show hadn't been canceled Urth decades ago, he would have ensured that was the last murder she ever wrote.

"Computer! Is the intruder still in the base?"

"**Yes."**

"Locate them."

After a few seconds of processing sounds, Computer answered**. "Irken biosignature located in the storage room."**

Irken, he was pretty sure he knew what that meant. Zim stormed over to the trashcan/elevator. "Computer, take me to the storage room. I'll show Tak how to sneak into my base."

"**You're going to show her **_**how **_**to sneak into your base?"**

"Or how _not _to sneak… Or what happens_ when_ you sneak… or… Ugh you know what I meant!" Zim jumped into the elevator. "Just take me there!"

[-]

Finding Tak wasn't as hard as he expected. As soon as he made it down to the storage room, Zim was greeted by the sound of something metal clanging to the floor. From there, all he had to do was follow the trail of crushed cans. At the end, he found Tak sitting on the floor, surrounded by discarded cans and bottles. She barely took notice of him as she downed another drink.

"You!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You have some nerve coming back here after… whatever it is you did! I spent days running diagnostics, trying to figure out what it is you tampered with."

"Eh, who cares what I did?" Tak slurred, tearing her mouth away from the bottle. "I'm back on Urth. Life is empty and destiny is a cruel joke."

"What are you going on about? And what is all this?" he said, trudging through her mess. His foot kicked a glass bottle which was larger than the rest. Picking it up, he recognized the fancy Irken label. "This is my gingzor!" he gasped. "I've been saving this!"

"You can get more," Tak said with a burp. "Did you know you can get this stuff on Urth without showing identification? Idiots."

"Have you been in my storage room, drowning yourself in gingzor all night?"

"Yup, why not? As good a way to waste my meaningless life as any." She looked down the neck of the bottle in her hand. "Empty, sad," she pouted as she tossed it over her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just my recent discovery that my entire life is a lie," she sighed. "Hey, wanna watch me laser-shot this whole six pack?"

Tak held up a pack of green cans by their plastic connector. She shot a hole in the bottom of one with a laser pistol, then started chugging the drink out from the bottom.

Zim curled a finger around his chin as he pondered the sight before him. This was very unlike Tak. He'd had enough encounters with her to know what to expect. Proud declarations of her superiority, vows for bloody vengeance, maybe a bit of maniacal cackling… that was Tak. She even had all night to attempt to kill him and, instead, spent it swimming in a pool of gingzor and self-pity. This…this was not Tak. He wondered what could possibly bring her to such a lowly state. Then it hit him.

"Ah, I see what's happened," he declared. "You finally realized you were never meant to be an invader and that knowledge has sent you down a spiraling pit of despair. Go on, let it out. Zim can offer his pity."

Tak's eyes narrowed. She plucked a can off of the pack, shook it up, and sprayed it in Zim's face. Zim let out a yelp as he was doused in the drink.

"You know, Zim, I didn't know you were so sentimental."

"Sentimental?" he grumbled, rubbing the gingzor out of his eyes

"I found your secret stash." Tak smirked as she pulled out a box labeled ZIM'S PRIVATE STUFF (GIR DON'T TOUCH). She reached into the box and took out a CD case titled _Best of Queen._ "Looks like someone's a fan of Urth royalty," she said as she tossed it in the air.

Zim scrambled to catch it before it smashed on the ground. "That is a music group, not royalty and-"

"Oh what's this?" she asked, pulling out his sleeved blanket. "Some sort of backward robe?" She threw that on Zim's head, then held up his fuzzy boots. "And what are these?"

Zim snatched the blanket off and dropped it on the ground. "It gets very cold on Urth and-"

"Guess I can expect softness from someone who kept their cadet badge." Tak held up the pink, metal circle with the Irken insignia emblazed on it. His heart beat just a second faster.

"Enough!" he shouted, swiping the badge out of her hands. "You have no business going through my stuff!"

Tak made a dismissive sound and waved her arm. "Pfft, I've already seen the inside of your brain. What's the harm in looking through a few boxes?"

"Eh? My brain? Wha?" His hands flew to his back as he realized what she just admitted. "My PAK! You tampered with my PAK!"

"For the last time, I didn't tamper, I ANALYZED!" she screamed in his face.

"Uh… this was the first time I mentioned it… Wait! It doesn't matter! You committed a capital offence!"

"No, tampering is a capitol offence. Analyzing isn't technically against the law." She let out a bitter chuckle. "Although, it probably should be if they didn't want me to see what I saw."

"Eh? What?"

"I know something you don't know…" she sing-songed.

"What? What is it?" He demanded, grabbing her by the shirt. "Tell me!"

"Guess who's defective…" she sing-songed again in that annoying, giddy tone. "You! And me! And Skoodge! And a whole bunch of other people probably! And it doesn't matter at all!" She laughed. "Nothing matters! Nothing is real!" She laughed harder and threw her arm around Zim's shoulders. "I don't even want to kill you anymore because it be so pointless. Why put in the effort? We're just walking talking food for a giant, horrible, tentacle-y, blob-monster-god-thing"

"What blob-monster-god-thing?" He inquired, pealing Tak's arm off of himself with a sneer.

"You know it as the control brains." She smirked. There was something bitter and smug in it.

"Control brains?" He gasped. "You're speaking treason."

"Eah-yup!" she declared, popping open another drink.

He desperately rubbed his temples as this new information buzzed around in his brain. She couldn't be serious. She couldn't be. "This is a trick," he accused, eyes darting around, looking for hidden cameras. "You're trying to get me to say something treasonous so you can record it and show it to the Tallest."

"Nope, no trick," she said. Her voice was unsettlingly casual. "I went all the way to Refierencee to find out Irk is nothing but the plaything of a life sucking horror blob. Don't believe me? Here." She tapped a spot on her PAK and a cable flew into her hands. "Plug me in and check my memory drive. See if I'm lying."

She waggled the cable at him, daring him to take it. There had to be a reason she was doing all this. She must have some sort of ulterior motive. Why else would she make up such an outlandish lie? Unless, it wasn't a lie...

"Fine," he said, snatching the cable, "but I warn you, I've upgraded my computer security. So if you try to infect my base with a virus, it won't work."

Tak shrugged and went back to her drink.

Something was wrong here, very wrong. Whether it was the truth or just a nefarious plot, there was only one way to get to the bottom of it.

[-]

Tak sat on a box, her PAK plugged into the computer while Zim reviewed her memory drive on his computer screen. He played the Refirencee memories again. Was this the 3rd or 4th time? He couldn't remember. He scanned each frame with a sharp eye. There had to be something else here, some sort of tell that this was a trick, just another one of Tak's schemes. There was no way this could be true.

"Watch as many times as you want," Tak said, opening yet another can. "It's not gonna change."

"You tampered with your memory drive," Zim said matter-of-fact. Even if he hadn't found an inconsistency yet, that had to be the case. It was the only explanation. Well, not the only one…

"Nope," she answered. The assurance in her voice was grating. "Have your computer check. I dare you."

Zim glanced up. "Computer…"

"**No signs of tampering detected."**

"You see…" She was so smug. He hated it.

"Then this Krislotch person is a liar."

"And has an amazing amount of free time on his hands," Tak retorted.

"There must be something else!" Zim slammed his hands on the control panel. "Some other explanation! If it is true that means-"

"That our people are slaves and our entire society is a lie? Why do you think I keep drinking?" She asked, knocking her drink back.

"Enough sass, you talking bottle of gingzor!" He shouted, whirling his chair around to face her. He jumped to his feet and put an accusing finger in her face. "You expect me to believe this? That the Control Brains are actually-"

"A giant parasite feeding off the life force of our entire race? Yes! Exactly! What aren't you getting?" She jumped to her feet as well and advanced toward him, crushing a can in her hands. "It's got its tentacles in everything. It controls every aspect of our lives and it'll continue to grow bigger and bigger until that's all there is. Irk doesn't exist, Zim!" She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in. "In our lifetime it never has! There is only _it_ and everyone: the invaders, the foot soldiers, the janitors, the food service drones, even the tallest! We're all just slaves to the glory of the parasite."

Tak broke out in a wild cackle as tears began leaking from her eyes. Her fingers slipped from Zim's clothes and she doubled over, hysterical laughter echoing around the room. Zim could only watch and puzzle over her conduct. This behavior was unbecoming of a proper Irken, especially not an elite as Tak fancied herself. Maniacal laughter was fine, sure, but this? Would she degrade herself so much for an act? He thought not.

"What now?"

"It's just so funny," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I mean, we work all our lives to serve the empire. You and I even remained loyal in exile. And when I learned about this thing, how our people were in danger, my first thought was 'I have to stop this thing.' And now," she let out a burst of cackling, "I'm an enemy of the state! And I have to hide in _your_ base of all places and the first person I can tell about any of this is _you._" Her laughter began again in full and it sent her to the floor. "You see how that's funny?"

"Uh, no."

"Oh." She calmed down enough to take a few deep breaths. "Am I laughing or crying?"

"Uh, laughing I think?"

"Good, good, 'cause this really is funny," she said, reaching over and grabbing another can. "Like a great, big joke. My life, my existence… it's all a big, cosmic… what's that human phrase? Fuck you!" Her arms opened to the ceiling. "It's a big, cosmic fuck you!"

Zim watched her, laying on the floor, her pained laughter filling the room. The site was beyond pathetic, but he could feel no victory in it. He couldn't feel anything at all. If this was true, Tak was right… about _everything._ And in the face of this revelation, he did the only thing he could do. He sat down on the floor, grabbed a can of gingzor from the pack, and poured the contents into his mouth.


	5. Hold my gingzor

Jerry had just smashed Tom's foot with a hammer when Dib realized he was watching the robot's cartoons more than he was watching the house. He'd been staring at these screens all day. Tak hadn't shown up at all. Zim did turn up for a few minutes, but that was hours ago and he hadn't come back since. There were no fights, no screams, no explosions, or at least not that Dib could see. The only noteworthy thing that happened was Zim choking on a soda. Was there really nothing going on?

His eyes drifted to the clock. 6:30 already? He'd just wasted most of his day watching old cartoons through a security feed. His stomach rumbled reminding him he hadn't eaten since noon.

Dib looked back at his monitors. Tom chased Jerry around the room. Jerry ducked into his mousehole and Tom rammed his face into the wall. The robot laughed. Dib's stomach rumbled again. The idea of a break started to sound appealing.

"Hey Gaz," he called hitting the record button, "You hungry?"

"Yeah," she called back.

"You want to order a pizza?" He slid off his chair and started out of the room. "I was thinking we could have dinner while we watched that documentary."

He headed downstairs and found Gaz in the kitchen. She already had the phone in one hand in the Pizza Factory menu in the other. "I'm thinking Peppers and onions," she said, not dialing the phone.

"How about sausage?

Her face twisted in disgust. "No pork."

"Okay, fair enough," he conceded. That shadow hog thing still weighed on his conscience. "Cheddar cheese? Oh, and get garlic bread."

Gaz nodded and put the phone to her ear.

Dib smiled. It actually felt good to be out of that room. This break would be good for him. He'd get some food in his stomach and watch something he'd been waiting to see. Then he could get back to surveying the base later. Besides, with the camera recording, he wouldn't miss a thing, if anything even happened. After all, he got nothing all day. What could he miss in a few hours?

[-]

Gir laughed every time the cat on TV let out that loud yelp. He liked the yelling. It reminded him of someone. And it was funny.

As he laughed, another robot walked into the room. Gir looked over. A new friend? Maybe. Did master build it? Nah, he would have said something. Wait, he remembered this thing. This was Tak's robot. What was it doing here? Oh yeah, they friends now. She gave him a present. They must be over to play.

"Want some nachos?" Gir asked.

Tak's robot lifted its head and looked curiously at the nachos. What was wrong? Maybe it didn't know what nachos were for.

"You do it like this," he said stuffing a handful in his mouth.

Tak's robot just stood there. It still didn't get it. "Here, let me help." Gir got off the couch, walked over to the other robot, and smushed a handful of nachos in its face.

Tak's robot wiped the nachos away and shook off the remaining cheese. It's eyes narrowed and glowed red. Oh it looked mad. Maybe it would start yelling at him. But it didn't.

Oh wait! He got it now! "Hey, you don't gots no mouth," Gir said, leaning real close to get a good look at the robot's face. "That's not right. You need a mouth for nachos."

This was a problem. If it was going to be his friend, it needed a mouth for snacks. "Oh, I know!" Gir screamed. He ran for the trash can/elevator. He'd seen master go down this way earlier. Master could build a mouth. "This way! This way!" He dove head first down the elevator shaft and Tak's robot followed him.

[-]

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not! It's not!" Tak shouted. The can in her hand spilled gignzor on the ground as she gestured wildly. "You cannot tell me! You cannot tell me Foodcourtia is worse than Dirt!"

"It is! It definitely is!" Zim yelled back, punctuating each sentence by slapping the computer control panel.

"It's definitely not!" She slapped the control panel as well. "Dirt is a garbage planet made out of garbage! Everywhere you go, it's garbage! Everywhere you look, it's garbage! You close your eyes and, still, all you can see is garbage!"

"But there's no customers! Zim countered, flinging his empty can across the room. "No one screaming at you all day! No one yelling because their order is late, or cold, or they got the wrong thing! No one saying they want blogrings on the side, but they won't tell you on the side of what. But when you guess, they start yelling! And you're trying every side you can think of, but nothing works! And sometimes they still haunt your thoughts late at night!" He grabbed Tak's shoulders and shook her. "What side did he want, Tak? What side did he want?!" He kept shaking until she slapped him away.

The sound of a "Whee-hoo" came from the ceiling. It got progressively louder until Gir splat-landed face-first on the floor. Tak's Sir unit slinked gracefully down and landed beside him.

Gir sprang to his feet. "My friend needs a nacho hole," he said pointing at the other robot.

"MiMi," Tak commanded, "Get away from that pile of junk." The SIR unit nodded and slink to her side.

"Hey!" Zim pointed an accusing finger at her. "You don't get to call my Gir junk!"

"Yeah!" Gir screamed.

Tak smirked. "I built Mimi myself out of spare parts and she's still more advanced than the standard SIR units issued to the invaders."

"Well I got a mouth!" Gir shot back.

"Yeah!" Zim shouted. "Hey wait, does your SIR unit talk?"

"No," Tak sighed. "I couldn't find a functioning vocal chip on Dirt."

Suddenly, Zim's computer made an alert sound. **"Sir,"** computer said, **"there is an incoming transmission from the Massive."**

Zim's hands flew to his head. "Oh no, the Tallest can't see me drunk."

"The Tallest can't see me at all," Tak added.

"**Well, get out of frame, then."**

Tak scooped up Mimi and they ducked under the control panel. Zim tried shaking a bit of his drunkenness off. It didn't seem to do much, but he answered the call anyway. An Irken in a navigator's uniform appeared on the screen.

"Um, _Invader_ Zim?" the navigator said, putting a strange emphasis on Zim's title.

"Yeah," _Heh, he said 'invader' funny… Wait a second. _"Hey, you're not The Tallest. What is this?"

"The Tallest are very busy at the moment," the navigator replied. "A traitor has been identified."

"Traitor? Pfft…" Zim waved his hand. "I don't know anything about a traitor, definitely not one with any conspiracies." _I am nailing this nonchalant performance._

"Uh, you wouldn't." The navigator said, raising an eyelid. "A notice went out to all Irkens on planet or in the Armada. I've been tasked with informing all those out-of-range to be on the lookout for her." He paused. "What was that about a conspiracy?"

"Nothing. I said I didn't know anything about a conspiracy, remember?" _Totally nailing it._

"Yeah, but why would you bring it up in the first place?"

Shoot. He was asking too many questions. Better get rid of him. "Yes, yes. Anyway, I got your message," Zim dismissed, reaching to cut off the transmission. "I'll be sure to look out for Tak. Now you can move on to-"

"Wait, I never said the traitor's name."

His hand froze. _Fuck_ "Uh, yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No. I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't!" The navigator shouted impatiently. "And I can playback this conversation to prove it."

Zim started to sweat as he contemplated his next move. Before he could say anything, however, Gir dove under the control panel.

"Found you!" Gir squealed.

"What was that?" The navigator asked.

"My SIR unit," Zim answered. "He lost his… uh… contact lenses!"

"SIR units don't wear contact lenses."

"Your turn to hide." Gir said. Zim could hear a scuffle going on.

"No, stop." Tak whisper-shouted. "Stop pushing me, you metallic hunk of-" Tak flew out from under the control panel and landed on the floor with an "omf."

_No, no, no, no, no!_ Zim slapped a big fake grin on his face. "As I was saying, I'll be on the lookout for that traitor and I'll get back to you if I see her. Bye!" Zim cut the transmission and the screen went black. He let out a long breath. "I don't think they suspect a thing."

Tak got up and brushed herself off. She glared daggers at him and snarled, a retort forming on her lips. Before she could speak, the entire base shook violently, knocking them off their feet.

"What's happening?" Zim struggled to stand up, but another shake sent him back to the floor. The base continued to rumble and, with each new quake, the room shrank in size, along with the tech in it.

"You idiot!" Tak shouted, managing to pull herself up. "It's cubification!"

Zim blinked. "Uhh…"

She scowled and rolled her eyes." When The Tallest believe an invasion has been compromised beyond salvation, the remotely cubify the base, destroying all evidence and crushing any organic matter left inside."

"I knew that." Zim jumped to his feet. "Why are you explaining things I already know?"

"You moron, were going to be squashed!" Tak screamed, grabbing the front of his tunic. "And I refuse to let my cells mix with yours!" She threw him down and called, "Mimi!"

Tak's loyal SIR unit slid up to her side. Mimi saluted, wrapped her arms around Tak, and flew them both up the elevator shaft.

"Gir!" Zim commanded. "Get us out of here!"

Gir bounced up. His eyes flashed red as he gave a salute. He then ignited the propulsion jets in his feet, flung Zim onto his back, and rocketed them up the elevator shaft.

As they flew to the house level, the walls around them closed in at a steadily rapid rate. It became a tight squeeze toward the top. Zim's waist became stuck in the trash can lid for a moment before he managed to wiggle out.

By the time he made it to the living room, the ceiling was only a few feet overhead. Tak pulled at the doorknob with all her weight, but it wouldn't budge. She let out a cry of frustration and her laser cutters unfurled from her PAK. The lasers on all four tips joined into one large square of energy which blasted a hole in the wall. However, that hole shrunk just as quickly as the rest of the house.

Tak dove through and MiMi followed. Zim looked around for his service unit who was busy giggling and bouncing off of the encroaching walls. "Gir, quickly!" he commanded, pointing to the hole. Gir launched himself through, squealing. Zim followed after, feeling the ceiling brush the tip of his antenna on his way out.

He landed on his hands and knees on the lawn. Once he gathered himself, he turned to watch as his beautiful base crushed itself into a cube about the size of an Urth child's alphabet block.

Zim's mouth hung open. "Six years on this miserable ball of filth," he murmured, scooting up to the teal cube on his knees. "Now look at you." He flopped face-first on the yard and made pitiful noises. Gir sat down next to him and patted him on the back.

"Get over it, Zim," Tak grumbled, activating her human disguise. "At least you still have a ship. Mine's crushed in there with everything else."

"Everything?" Zim snapped up. "Wait, where's Minimoose?"

"NYAH," Minimoose squeaked as he floated into Zim's line of vision."

Zim jumped up and threw his arms around his creation. "Yeah! Minimoose! I knew I shouldn't have to worry about you."

"Quit hugging the moose, Zim," Tak snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, we have a real problem here. We're stuck on this dirtball with no shelter, no resources, nowhere to go, and we're out of gingzor."

"Yeah, well, whose fault is that?" Zim retorted, stomping up to his ship. He reached in, pulled out a spare dog suit, and flung it out Gir. He then began applying his human disguise and he continued. "My base would be fine right now if they didn't catch you hiding out in there."

"Well they wouldn't have caught me if you could control your sorry excuse for a SIR unit," Tak shot back.

"Hey!" Zim jumped down from his ship. "Gir is a specialized unit! Operating him takes a deft hand. Simply shouting out commands won't do."

"why? because then he'd work properly?" Tak smirked.

Zim let out an exaggerated gasp. "How dare?! I just lied my butt off for you and you repay me by insulting my Gir?"

"Oh yes," she scoffed, "thank you so much for blurting out my name before they even told you who the traitor was. You are a true master of deception."

Zim put on a smug, mocking grin. "You're welcome."

Tak growled and kicked nearby rock into the street. After letting out an huff, she turned back to him. "Well, you've been on this planet longer than any other advanced species. Where is a good place to lay low?"

Zim thought about this as he picked up the teal cube and turned it around in his hands. His base wasn't completely destroyed. Everything shrunk as it was being cubified. Perhaps it was all still in there. If he could reverse the effect… "It'll have to be a place with access to a lab. With the proper tools, I could possibly find a way to get my base up and running again."

"Oh! I know! I know!" Gir squealed, jumping on Zim's back.

"No, Gir. We're not doing that."

"But… but…"

"No, Gir," Zim said again, crossing his arms. "I won't allow my pride to sink that low."

"But we've done it before," Gir pointed out.

"Hmm? What's he talking about?" Tak asked sternly.

"Doesn't matter." Zim answered, waving a dismissive hand at her. "It's not an option."

"Yes it is," Gir argued.

"Zim…" Tak growled, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up to her eye level. "Where is it?"

[-]

Gaz flipped open the pizza box and steam rose off the hot, fresh cheese. Dib reached into the takeout bag. The garlic bread was still hot, too. He bit into a slice, enjoying the warm, steamy goodness and hoping the documentary wouldn't bring up any cow disembowelment's while he was eating.

This was shaping up to be a pretty good evening. Good documentary, good food, and he and his sister were just chilling together. There were no fights, no aliens (except the ones in the documentary, of course), no plans for world domination, no nothing. Just pizza, sibling bonding, and the dulcet tones of the narrator explaining bizarre happenings in Utah.

Gaz was right. He needed to take breaks more often. In fact, he was pretty content to spend the rest of the night relaxing. He could do without dealing with Irken nonsense for one night.


	6. The Enemy of my Enemy is my Something

*Author's note: Spoiler warning for season 8 of Game of Thrones...not that a I recommend you watch it.

* * *

Dib flipped through the streaming services, looking for something to watch. The documentary had ended, pizza had been eaten, and Gaz had gone upstairs to fix some emergency with one of her online gaming groups. He knew he had surveillance tapes waiting for him on his desk, (or worse, college applications) but he wasn't ready to check up on them just yet. He was actually enjoying some downtime for once, and he didn't want it to end.

Then, he heard the all-too-familiar sounds of an alien spaceship landing outside.

_Nope,_ he thought as he hit play on whatever show he landed on. Didn't matter what, so long as he could pretend he couldn't hear what was going on in his driveway.

Some muffled arguing came from the front door, followed by the bell ringing. Dib turned up the volume. _Not getting out of this chair. _

Loud pounding began, accompanied by cries of "Dib-human! Open this door!" Dib turned the volume up as loud as it would go as the pounding continued.

"Jesus Christ, Dib!" Gaz shouted from upstairs. "Just answer the door!"

"Fine!" Dib shut off the tv and stalked to the front door. When he opened it, he found two Irken idiots.

Zim and Tak hung off each other and drank from plastic bottles while their robot pets bolted right in and made themselves at home. "Hey, you grew into your head," Tak said, lazily pointing her claw at him.

"You know, Dib, there's a lot of reasons to hate your planet," Zim slurred, letting himself in. "You keep chihuahuas as pets, some of you refuse to inoculate against deadly diseases, and that Game of Thrones finale was garbage! But at least you don't need identification to buy gingzor, and that almost makes up for it." Zim punctuated his short rant by taking a long swig from his bottle.

"And look," Tak said, pulling a box of ginger snaps out of a plastic shopping bag, "they had edibles."

"Are you guys drunk? What is this?" Dib grabbed the bottle out of Zim's hands. He checked the label, gave it a sniff, and took a small taste. Yup, it was exactly what the label said it was. "This is just ginger ale."

"Eee-yup," Zim said, swiping his bottle back. "Your light brews aren't as potent as the ones we've got on Irk, but it gets the job done."

"Wait, are you guys seriously telling me your species gets drunk off ginger?"

"Why?" Tak asked, shoving a cookie in her mouth. "What do humans consume when they want to forget the futility of existence?"

"Uh, alcohol, usually."

The two Irkens locked eyes, then burst into laughter. "Seriously?" Tak squealed, wiping a tear from her eye. "That's an antiseptic."

"Humans really are stupid," Zim agreed.

"Not that kind," Dib grumbled, knowing he would be ignored. Then he felt his temper boil. "What are you two doing in my house?!"

"Oh yeah," the two brushed past him and hopped on the couch like they owned the place. "We need to crash here for a while," Zim explained. He turned on the tv, got blasted by an old episode of The Office, then turned the volume down.

"Why?"

"We uncovered a conspiracy behind the Irken empire and our government tried to kill us."

"_I _discovered," Tak corrected. "They just caught you harboring me."

"Eh, details."

"The point is," Tak went on, "we're both marked as traitors and we need to lay low for a while."

Dib could have sworn his ears perked like a dog's. An intergalactic conspiracy? There was a story here so juicy he could almost taste it. Still, as he watched the earth's total Irken population spill ginger ale on the couch and grind crumbs into the cushions, the only question on his mind was, "why here?"

"Need your lab," Zim tossed off as if it should have been obvious.

"So? Why don't you go back to your base and use your own lab?"

"Can't." Zim took a teal cube out of his pocket and tossed it in Dib's direction.

Dib caught it and brought it up to his eye to inspect. "What's this?"

"My base."

"Your whole base is in this?" Dib strained his eyes, looking at the cube. "What's going on? How did this even happen?"

"How far back in Irken history do you want to go?" Tak asked, popping open a bottle.

"Wait, you mean you're actually going to tell me?"

She gave a non-committal shrug. "Eh…"

"Hold on, wait right there." Dib zipped upstairs to his room, grabbed a notebook, pen, and recorder, then zipped back down. He grabbed a chair, hit record, and poised his pen. "Let's start at the beginning."

[-]

Dib scribbled furiously, trying to keep up with Tak's slurred ramblings. Zim interjected occasionally to add something or explain an Irken concept, but it was clear exactly who the conspiracy hunter was.

"So, anyway, that's when I realized this parasite has been controlling our entire society for generations and, you know, it's just a real buzzkill to find out you're basically living food."

"I see," Dib said, making a note to ask about this library planet later (maybe get coordinates?). "And this parasite has been masquerading as the Control Brains."

"Not 'masquerading' exactly," she explained. "They always were the Control Brains."

"And, just to make sure I got this, the Control brains are what, again?"

Before they could answer, he heard a loud "eh-he-eh-hm." He looked over to see Gaz standing in the kitchen doorway. When he met her eyes, she curled one finger, ominously beckoning him over. "Uh, one second, guys." He put down his pen and followed Gaz into the kitchen.

"Make this quick, Gaz," he said, peaking back into the living room. "These two are giving me everything."

"Okay then," she said, her voice displaying her irritation. "Just answer me this: why are there two destructive aliens drinking like civil war amputee patients on our couch?"

"Revealing their government's secrets, that's what," he answered with unbridled glee. "Turns out, ginger gets them drunk and when they're drunk, they have no filter. They've been rambling on and on about their creepy big-brother-like society for an hour now. Look at all these notes." He shoved the notebook in Gaz's face and flipped furiously through the pages. "As long as I keep them drunk and happy, they'll keep talking. Which reminds me…" He took out his wallet, grabbed a bill, and handed it to Gaz. "Go to the store and buy them out of ginger ale. We can't let them sober up."

"Five bucks?" Gaz said, wrinkling her nose. "I assume you're planning on reimbursing me for the grocery bill later."

"This isn't about money, Gaz."

"Then dig a little deeper, Scrooge. I know your part-time at Dad's lab pays more than this."

"And you make plenty off of your twitch gaming streams," Dib argued. "Come on, this is about furthering human knowledge."

Gaz raised her eyebrow in her 'you've got to be kidding' way. "You're offering me $5 to drop everything, go to the store, and buy out their entire supply of ginger ale without reimbursing me for the bill."

"Uh…yes?"

She scoffed. "Get a pulse."

Dib pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed the corners of his eyes. Was she seriously arguing with him about money at a time like this? "Look, what if I give you an acknowledgement when I publish this baby? Like, say, in the forward?"

"You mean the part no one reads?"

"Uh…"

Gaz let out an exasperated huff and looked into the living room at the two Irkens. "So, they'll really ramble on and on if you stuff them full of ginger, huh? About anything?"

"Yeah, pretty much. We managed to stay on topic so far. I mean, Zim did go on a tangent about the Game of Thrones finale, but we got back on track."

Gaz smiled. "Did he, now? About what?"

"Something about Westeros crumbling as soon as the credits rolled. I don't know. You watched that show, not me."

"Hmm…" Gaz murmured, looking pointedly at Zim. Oh no, she was thinking… Worse! She was plotting!

"Gaz? What are you doing?"

She threw him a wicked smirk and sauntered into the living room. "Hey, Zim!" she called, clear as a bell. "That Game of Thrones finale sucked, right?"

"Don't even get me started, Dib-sister!" Zim called back, slapping his hand on the couch. "Zim has never seen such a staggering drop in quality!"

Dib dropped his face into his hands. Was it too late to offer a twenty?"

[-]

"I guarantee Dorne and the Iron Islands rebelled as soon as they stepped out of the Dragon Pit." Zim said, splashing ginger ale on the couch with every gesture. "I'll bet they only voted 'yes' on Bran because this would be the easiest reign to overthrow."

"Exactly!" Gaz said, slapping the arm of her chair. "Dany promised Yara independence two seasons ago. There's no way she's just going to watch him hand his sister a kingdom and not demand what's owed to her."

Dib twisted the notebook in his hands as he listened to them rant. They'd been at this since Gaz brought up the subject.

"And what was with them acting like Dany was in the wrong for executing Varys?" Zim added. "He tried to assassinate her!"

"As if Jon didn't execute a child a few seasons ago for the same thing. And it was obvious that kid was coerced into it by the higher-ranking Night's Watch men." Gaz said. "You'll notice Dany didn't execute the child Varys manipulated into poisoning her. And he only thought she was 'mad' because she stopped listening to his shitty advice."

"Their 'advice' lost her the Dornish forces, the Iron Fleet, and Highgarden's armies," Zim agreed.

"Plus another dragon and her best friend. And when she goes into mourning, he's all 'Welp, she's clearly gone mad. Time to put her down like Old Yeller.' Oh! And what was with Tyrion's 'everywhere she goes, evil men die' speech? Like that's a bad thing? Yeah, I know. That's why I liked her."

"You know wat she should have done?" Zim said. "She should have flown her three dragons to the Red Keep like she wanted to do last season. She could have taken the city with fewer casualties."

Gaz nodded in agreement. "Maybe even no casualties if King's Landing surrenders immediately."

"Then she'd have all three dragons and all the armies in the Seven Kingdoms to fight the White Walkers with!" Zim added.

"Yeah, then maybe there'd be enough time to make the army of the dead live up to the hype! Nice Long Night. Lasted about six hours."

"What is this show?" Tak asked. "I want to watch."

"Enough!" Dib burst, jumping out of his seat. "Enough Game of Thrones! If you want to keep complaining, go on the internet and do it! Now can we please get back to you two spilling the secrets of your evil intergalactic empire!"

"There are no more secrets, human," Tak snapped. "We've told all. The only other information I could find is on this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a square, plastic information drive. "But this technology is too outdated to decode. So, unless you have access to an ancient computer…"

Dib took the square and held it up to his eyes. "This just looks like a floppy disc."

"Really, Dib-beast?" Zim scoffed. "Your planet's technology is antiquated, but it's not that archaic."

"Actually, that's pretty outdated for us too," Gaz said, "but our dad's got a computer graveyard in the attic. Maybe we can get one of those to work."

Tak regarded the disc suspiciously. "You're serious? You think you might be able to get it to work."

"It could be possible," Dib answered, eyeballing the disc. It looked about the right size and shape. It may at least fit into the disc drive. "It wouldn't be the first time we've gotten Irken and Earth technology to work together. It's worth a shot."

[-]

After about an hour and a few trips to the attic, they found an old monitor and hard drive they managed to turn on. As the computer booted up, they compared the Irken disc drive to a standard floppy disc. Dib was right. They seemed to match up.

"You _really _think this has a shot?" Tak asked again. She looked skeptical they whole time the were getting set up, but as the computer whirred to life, Dib thought he could detect a hint of hope in her voice.

"It could," Gaz answered. "If the magnetic polarity is the same as we use on earth, the computer might be able to read the disc."

Dib nodded along. While he was good with technology, his area of expertise was more on the engineering side. Gaz was the one with an affinity for coding.

Once the computer was ready, they popped in the drive. They all gathered around the monitor and held their breath. A buffering window popped up on the screen and they let out a collective gasp.

After a few minutes, the picture went black and green Irken text scrolled up across the screen, accompanied by, what sounded to Dib, like a series of chirps, clicks, and hisses. "Um, is it supposed to be making that-"

Tak and Zim threw a sharp hiss in his direction, then went back to staring intently at the screen. When Dib quieted and listened harder, he realized the sounds came from an organic voice and had a deliberate pattern. _Holy shit, it's reading the text! This is their language!_

The voice stopped and the screen froze on another set of Irken symbols.

"Oh, my…" Zim choked out, eyes still glued to the screen. "We've got to write that down!"

"MiMi," Tak commanded, "my tablet."

"Wait, what was that?" Dib asked as he watched the two aliens scramble to scribble down the symbols on the screen. "Was that guy speaking Irken? What did they say?"

"Yes," Zim answered. "And those are coordinates to the next place we need to go."

"You mean, I need to go," Tak cut in. "I'm the one who uncovered the conspiracy, remember?"

Zim scowled and stomped up to her, getting in her face. "You made this my problem when you crashed at my house, drank all my gingzor, and got my base cubified."

"Why would I ever team up with you?" she shot back.

"I'm every bit as Irken as you are," Zim argued. "I deserve answers as much as you."

"Will someone please tell me what that thing said?" Dib shouted. The two stopped their bickering long enough to cast him an icy stare.

"Well," Dib growled impatiently. If these two thought they were going to force their way into his home, spill ginger ale on his couch, tell him about an intergalactic conspiracy, and _not _let him in on the details, they had another thing coming.

"This doesn't concern you, human," Zim snapped.

"You two waltzed in here expecting me to hide you form your creepy totalitarian government and let you use my lab. Unless you want me to throw you out on your ass…"

"Fine, fine," Tak said, waving an arm dismissively. "That voice claimed to be Krislotch. He confirmed that he left the clues that lead me to discover the truth about the Control Brains. He also claims more information is waiting on a planet at those coordinates. I must go there next if I want to solve this mystery."

"_We _must go there," Zim but in.

"This is _my _conspiracy, Zim," Tak growled, turning back to him. "If there are more answered waiting on that planet, I will be the one to find them."

"Oh yeah?" he said with a smirk. "How you gonna get there? I'm the only one with a working ship."

"Dib's got a ship," Gaz chimed in. She turned to Tak. "Actually, I think it's your ship."

"You!" Before Dib could say anything, Tak had already jumped on the coffee table and grabbed his collar. "You have my ship?!"

"Uhh…"

"Take me to her!"

[-]

"wha-wha…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

They group stood in the garage and stared at the collection of barely-held-together parts, also known as Tak's ship. Dib had to admit, his last few forays into space hadn't exactly been smooth sailing.

"It doesn't look like this all the time," he tried explaining. "I've gotten it to work. But, you know, sometimes things happen… and when they happen, I have to convince the ship to let me fix it again."

"And why is she blue?"

"Um… I like blue?"

"Stupid human!" Tak spat, rushing up to her ship. "You have no idea what you've been toying with!"

"Fine," Dib grumbled under his breath. "Only repaired it multiple times of the last six years but whatever…"

"Ship," Tak commanded, laying a hand on the ship's windshield. "Respond."

"**Biosignature detected,"** the ship said as it began to light up. **"You are Tak." **

"Yes, yes, ship! It's me!" she cried. Dib could almost swear there were tears in her eyes.

"**Hmpf, what took you so long?"**

Tak looked taken aback. "I was, uh, had a lot going on, you know? Schemes and such?"

"**And you never once thought to check in on your ship?" **

"When I have to eject, I thought I'd lost you forever," Tak explained, pressing both hands on the windshield. "I never wanted to leave you behind, but I'm here now. I can take you back."

"Hey, wait a minute…" Dib protested. He started forward, but Gaz pulled him back.

"It's her ship, dummy."

"**And how exactly did you get here?"** Ship went on.

Tak hesitated. "Well, I…"

"**I knew it,"** Ship huffed. **"You have a new ship now, don't you?"**

"It's not like that," Tak insisted. "Yes, I needed a new ship to get around, but I swear, it was a simple matter of transport. That ship means nothing to me. I would trade every other ship in the universe for you."

The ship went quiet, as if thinking it over. Dib found himself oddly captivated, like when he'd accidently get sucked into his grandmother's soap operas. He quickly shook himself out of it. _This is ridiculous. She's talking to a ship._

"**I don't know what to believe,"** Ship finally said.

"I promise, Ship, I will fix you myself and, after that, I will never even look at another ship again." She gently caressed its side and the engines purred.

"**I will allow you to repair me, for now. After that, perhaps I can allow you to pilot me again, in time." **

Tak smiled and continued to pet her ship while it continued to purr. The scene was almost sweet until Zim decided to break it up.

"Well, well, well," Zim said, a smug smile on his face, "looks like I'm the only one here with an operational ship."

Tak only hissed in response.

"So, I guess I'll be taking those coordinates and be on my way," he continued, "unless someone wants to grovel for the chance to accompany me."

Tak stomped up to Zim and unleashed a cavalcade of Irken at him. Dib wasn't sure what she said, but if cricket/bat/snake could cuss someone out, he imagined it'd sound something like that.

"Okay," Zim squeaked out, looking up at Tak who now towered over him. "I suppose I could let you come, but only because you asked so nicely."

"I'm coming too," Dib declared.

Tak and Zim both turned to him with questioning looks on their faces. "Uh, what?" Zim said.

"I'm coming. I want to see what's on that planet, too."

"This doesn't concern you, human," Tak spat.

"Excuse me? Who's house are you two crashing at? Who's ancient computer did you use to get those coordinates? And who's been keeping your ship running while you've been got?"

"We don't need-" Zim started, but Dib cut him off.

"Yes you do," he shot back. "You need my lab to get your base working again. You said so yourself. And Tak, you need my garage and my tools if you're going to fix your ship. If you want to stay here and use my equipment, to fix your stuff, you need to let me in on the conspiracy."

The two Irkens looked at each other intently, as if holding a telepathic conversation. Dib briefly wondered if they could communicate semi-telepathically, or at least through pheromones. They did have antenna after all.

Finally, they broke their stare down and turned back to Dib. "Fine, the Dib can come," Zim conceded.

Dib felt a jolt of excitement jump through his body. "Yeah, Gaz and I-"

"Nope," Gaz said, turning on her heals and heading back inside.

Okay, so no Gaz. Aw well, he could at least count on her to cover for him while he's gone. "I will get my space travel equipment and be ready to leave within the hour."

"Yeah, fine, whatever," Zim said, and he and Tak headed back inside as well. Dib went further into the garage and began preparing the things he's need for the trip.

"You're seriously going to let him come along?" Tak asked as they walked away.

"Eh," Zim said with a shrug. "If the Dib-worm wants to come to a dead planet where total species-wide genocide took place, let him."

Dib let the helmet he'd been holding clang to the floor. "Wait, what?"


	7. Bro, You Live Like This?

"And you're sure it was the traitor?" Tallest Red said, eyeing the Navitaor drone on the com-screen.

"Yes, my Tallest. The janitorial drone, Tak, was, without a doubt, in Zim's base."

The entire bridge watched and listened to this report with almost more intently than he or Purple did. They weren't just waiting for news about Zim and the traitor. They were waiting for their leader's reactions.

"And Zim _knew _she was a traitor?" Red pressed. This was integral. If Zim, possibly the most fanatically patriotic Irken alive, knew of her treachery, and not only allowed her in his base, but lied about her being there, then something strange was certainly going on.

"It appeared that way. He was able to name her as the traitor before I did and was very quick to cut transmission after she appeared. I reported this to General Loo who ordered emergency cubification on Zim's base."

"Bypassing protocol?" Purple said, aghast at this breech. "Only the Tallest can order the termination of an invasion."

"Yes, but, with all due respect my Tallest, it was Zim. He didn't think you'd mind."

"Well, did cubification squash them at least?" Purple went on.

"Unfortunately, no. Their PAKs are still giving off a life signal."

Red rubbed his temples. A breech in protocol, a traitor on the run, and Zim's loyalty thrown into question… And they didn't even squash anybody. This was not good. Something was definitely off about this whole ordeal. "Very well, soldier. Tell General Loo we will be calling him to discuss his protocol breech once we've had time to assess the circumstances. You are dismissed."

The navigator drone gave a salute and the screen cut back to the view of space outside the window.

"You know, I was wondering, is this really a problem?" Purple said, pulling a donut from his snack pouch and munching on it. "I mean, if Zim doesn't like us anymore, it means we don't have to deal with him anymore."

Red tensed. He was about to snap. Did this idiot really not see what a potentially volatile situation this was? Purple had a lot of good traits that made him a worthy partner. He had good taste in snacks, he came up with some hilarious punishments for dissention, and he was ruthless when wielding power. But matters of long-term strategy were beyond him. "Purple, can I talk to you alone for a sec?"

He shrugged. "Sure." He began floating toward their private chambers with Red following close behind.

"Carry on, everyone," Red assured. "We just need a brief moment of private conference."

They floated off the bridge and through the door. As soon as they were alone, Red smacked Purple upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Purple whined.

"You idiot! Of course this is bad! Zim is destructive enough when he likes us. Just think what he'll do if he hates us."

"Oh, oh!" Purple's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "Yeah, that'd be bad. So, let's just kill him."

"Oh, yeah, right, kill him." Red went on, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why didn't I think of that? How do you propose we kill him? Send him out into the depths of uncharted space? Give him dangerously defective equipment? Assign him a number of deadly tasks? Leave him alone on an inhospitable planet with no support, supplies, or intel for over half a cycle?"

"Hey, we tried all of those!"

"Exactly! No matter what we do, that little worm insists on staying alive." He turned to a picture of Zim hanging on their wall, held up by the assortment of knives and darts thrown at it. "Why won't you just die already!" He screamed, rushing to attack the picture as if it were Zim himself.

Purple grabbed his shoulders and held him back. "Calm down, calm down," Purple hummed, massaging Red's shoulders. "Think happy thoughts. Exploding planets, enslaving inferior races, snacks…"

"Mmm…snacks…"

"Feel better?" Purple asked, patting Red on the back.

"Kinda…" Red sighed. At the very least, his rage subsided for the moment. Though the problem with Zim and the traitor still hung in the air.

"You know what I don't get?" Purple began. "If Zim's really turned traitor, why didn't his PAK alert us like Tak's did?"

An idea came to Red in a flash. "Yes! That's it! You're a genius!"

"Well duh," Purple grinned. "Remind my why, again?"

"If Zim's PAK didn't give off a traitor alert, it must mean Tak hasn't fully convinced him to fight against the empire yet. We just need to persuade him back to our side. He may even be willing to turn that traitor in to us."

"There, you see?" Purple said cheerfully. "Crisis averted!"

"Not quite." Red let out an agonized sigh. "If this is going to work, we need to…" he gulped, "call him."

[-]

As Zim's ship entered the atmosphere of this strange planet, something felt off. When they flew down closer among the trees, he figured out what it was. The place was both too quiet and not quiet enough. They heard just enough rustling and they saw just enough eyes poking out of the foliage to know life still exists, but it was hiding for some reason.

They found a clearing near the exact coordinates given by the data disc. The computer deemed the atmosphere breathable and clear of any particles toxic to both humans and Irkens, so they got out of their ship and began to have a look around.

"Geeze, Zim," Dib said, shaking out his irritatingly long legs. "I forgot how cramped your ship is."

"It's your fault for growing so much," Zim snapped. He tapped his foot on the ground. It wasn't dirt. It was much too hard to be dirt. Upon closer inspection, he found it to be pavement that had long since eroded and been retaken by the natural foliage.

A large structure stood before them, covered in vines. Tak climbed the steps to inspect it further. "There's something back here," she said, pushing the thick vines aside. A single laser cutter emerged from her PAK. She stepped back and cut the vines across the top. They fell like a curtain revealing a mural.

All breath was sucked out of Zim's body when he saw it. The creature it depicted… It looked more organic than he was used to, but there was no mistaking those eyes.

"We're on Ecore," Tak stated, her voice cold.

"How can you tell?" Dib asked.

"I read about this place in my research. I even saw it in a photograph," she answered, still glaring at the mural. "There's no doubt in my mind. We're standing on the ruins of the Control Brains' last meal."

Dib climbed the structure's steps and stood beside her. "Is this what you were supposed to see?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. Krislotch said there'd be more information. I already saw this."

"Well, what else is there to see in this tree-eaten ruin?" Zim said, joining them.

Tak studied the mural a moment longer. She cut away vines on either side, revealing two open doorways. She chose one and started inside. Dib and Zim rushed to follow. They traveled down the dark hallway, the only light source coming from the glow of their PAKs. Soon, they saw a light at the end of the hall. When they reached it, they found a large atrium in the heart of the temple. A hole had been busted through the ceiling, allowing the light from the planet's sun to pour in. An Irken spaceship rusted in the center of the room. In front of it, an old, shriveled-up Irken slept on a bed of woven grass and leaves.

They all stopped and stared at the Irken. He was most unusual, to say the least. His skin was wrinkled and weather-worn. His left antenna was crooked. His clothes were just remnants of an old scientist's robe. A series of tubes, one over his mouth and a few injected straight into his veins, connected him to his ship. Finally, he had one feature that modern Irkens only knew about thanks to history data. He had no PAK connected to his back.

"I thought Irkens didn't need sleep," Dib said, watching the old alien.

"We don't _now_," Tak answered, "but we used to."

"So, do we…" he pointed hesitantly. "Do we wake him?"

"Well, we didn't come all this way just to watch the old fart sleep." Zim marched up to the old Irken and shook him. "Hey! Get up!"

"Go away, Chester!" The old Irken reached up and slapped Zim in the face. "Can't you see I'm having my mid-day…" His rant petered off when he opened his eyes. He stared at this guests, mystified. "You!" he gasped, pointing at Zim. "And you!" He turned to Tak. "You're Irken!" His finger then traveled to Dib. "And what are you? Some kind of primate or something?"

Tak shrugged. "You're half right."

"Did he say something about me?" Dib asked.

"He just guessed your species. He was mostly correct." She smirked at Dib then turned back to the old Irken. "And you must by Krislotch."

He eyed them suspiciously. "You know my name?"

"Eh? Kristlotch?" Zim said. "How are you still alive?"

Krislotch gestured at the series of tubes connecting him to his ship. "Is it not obvious?"

"Nonsense," Zim dismissed. "If you were Krislotch, you'd be over 100 cycles old."

Krislotch slow-blinked. "Oh, has it been that long already?"

"But even if you had a PAK, you couldn't live that long."

"Fool!" Krislotch spat, jumping up. "I was part of the team that created the PAK! You think I couldn't create something greater?"

"But the PAK is the pinnacle of Irken engineering," Zim argued. "Your rusty old ship couldn't possibly-"

"_I_ am the pinnacle of Irken engineering!" Kristlotch thundered. "I have been creating revolutionary technology since before your father was a clump of cells in your grandmother's squeed-pouch!"

"Squeed-pouch?" Zim curled his lips in disgust. "Irkens no longer…"

"And I don't need a lecture from a loud-mouth barely out of their smeet cycles!"

"Ignore Zim, Krislotch," Tak said, stepping between them. "He is merely my transport drone."

"Transport drone?!" Zim snapped. "Zim is no mere-" A laser emerged from Tak's PAK and fired at Zim. He landed against the wall with an "oomf!"

"I am Tak," she said, reaching out her hand. Though he accepted, he did so in the old fashion by hooking her fingers and squeezing them in, rather than the modern fashion of grasping wrists. "I am the one who found your hidden message of Refirencee. I connected the clues you left and found the truth about the Control Brains. I recovered the ancient data dics and followed the coordinates here.

"_You_ followed?" Zim interjected, stomping back up to them. "I piloted the-" Tak hit him with another laser blast and he went flying into the wall again.

"You said on the disc you had further information on the Control Brains. Tell us all you know."

"The Control Brains," Krislotch mused, as if suddenly recovering a distant memory. "My message… Someone has finally found it. After all this time…"

A purple flying-squirrel-like creature scurried in from a crack in the wall and climbed up on Krislotch's back. "Not now Chester! I'm about to complete my life's work!" He turned his attention back to Tak. "So, you want to know the truth, do you?"

"Yes."

His eyes narrowed and his voice dropped to a grim tone. "The first thing you need to know is that you know nothing about the Control Brains. Everything you ever learned is a lie."

"I know it is some sort of creature that managed to pass itself off as a deity on this planet before sucking its people dry and leaving what was left of them to die off. From that, I can deduce it plans to do the same to Irk, though it has developed a more efficient system which allows it to suck the life from conquered planets as well as our own."

Kristlotch's lower eyelid twitched. "…You know _some _things about the Control Brains, but only what you learned from me."

"So tell us the rest," she insisted.

"Impatient youths," he grumbled before continuing. "Before the creature came, Irk was very different from what it is today. We were known for our advancements in technology… as well as our ability to rub it in the faces of other planets, but it wasn't our fault they weren't clever enough to come up with something on their own. Tech was our main export and we had trade agreements with many surrounding planets. I was a young, rising engineer when everything changed.

"An unknown object was caught on surveillance crashing into, what was at the time, a fairly remote area. Some of our brightest minds went out to investigate. When they returned, they declared it was merely an oddly-shaped meteor and most of the planet went on with their lives. However, those same scientists began acting strange. They spent all their time working on a secret project. They gathered resources and materials, but they never gave hint to what they were doing. When they 'finished', they unveiled the Control Brains to the public. They claimed it would act as a database containing all knowledge of all Irkens. The ruling council thought this was…"

"Ruling counsel?" Zim cut in. "What about the Tallest?"

"Ugh…" Krislotch ran a hand over his eyes. "I've head about these Tallest. It is undoubtably a creation of the Control Brains. In my time, Irk was ruled by a council of experts in their respective fields."

"But the information in our PAKs tells us Irk was always ruled by the Tallest," Tak explained.

"They're downloading propaganda into my PAKs now?" Krislotch deadpanned. "Why does that not surprise me? Anyway can I get back to my story now?"

Tak nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Anyway," he went on, "the ruling council thought a universal data base would be a good idea and so, every Irken was assigned a download date, at which they would transfer their knowledge to the Control Brains. Unfortunately -or fortunately, suppose- I, um, overslept on the morning of my date and missed it. Instead of trying to get it rescheduled, I just pretended I'd gone and hoped nobody would notice.

"Nobody did, but I noticed something about everyone else. They seemed oddly enthusiastic about the Control Brains and everything they did. At first, they drove the scientists to improve and complete their projects. We made engines more powerful than any ship in the galaxy, developed medical procedures that promised quick and full recovery for grievous injuries. Every scientist worth their salt wanted nothing more than to be part of a Control Brain lead project.

"As a young up-and-coming scientist myself, I was ecstatic when I was selected to be part of a secret project. It was a device meant to prolong the lives of every Irken and more easily spread knowledge. But as we worked, I began to notice discrepancies in my colleague's calculations. I found that prolonged exposure to the PAK eroded the Irken's organic brain, making them totally reliant on the PAKs. I also found that, rather than prolong life as promised, it would actually reduce the average lifespan by about 20 cycles. I tried bringing this to the attention of the colleagues but they wouldn't hear it. The higher I went, the more severely I was told to stop digging. Even more distressing, I began noticing there were more accidents in the lab when I was around.

"Finally, I brought my knowledge to the Control Brains themselves. When I wouldn't allow it to probe my brain, it named me Defective and ordered for me to be terminated. I managed to escape and fled the planet. I spent the ensuing cycles traveling alone and researching all I could about the creature controlling my planet. I watched as my people became ravagers and consumers of the universe. I can only assume the obsession with conquest is an attempt to ensure the creature never runs out of food again. It disgusts me how far the Irkens have fallen."

"Pfft, the galactic conquest is proof of Irken might and superiority," Zim argued with a dismissive hand wave. "It's not-"

"Foolish smeet!" Krislotch roared. "Who does conquest benefit? You? The Control Brains get all the food it can ever want while whatever Tallest you worship gets the privilege of being its lap-pet. You and the rest of the foot soldiers get only false promises of glory. But the creature has become so gluttonous, it has no qualms about throwing your lives away. You can't even begin to imagine the true might Irk once held. We were innovators! revolutionaries! It was said Irkens bowed to no laws, but made our own. We were once great creators, now we are nothing better than thieves."

Kristlotch finished his tirade with a grunt of frustration, then continued his tale. "I set up my base here, on the site of creature's last meal. I left clues for other Irkens to find so they might see the truth. I waited here. I kept myself alive by cannibalizing my ship. Almost 100 Irken cycles have passed and finally someone has come… Why?" He growled, staring at the two Irkens with bitter anger in his eyes.

"Why now?" he went on, his voice breaking. "Why not when I was younger? When I could have been of more use? When I was more than a pile of barely held together parts? Why do you come to me now, when I am this?"

All three stared back at him without an answer. There was none that could be given. No words could make up for the time lost. Even Dib, who couldn't understand what was being said, could understand the old Irken's impotent fury. It was clear from the piteous look in the human's eyes.

"I heard your message," Tak finally said, stepping up to him. "I am ready. I will fight to free our people.

"You?" Krislotch let out a dark tsk. "You and who else? The small angry one?"

This struck a nerve. "Do not underestimate Zim! What Zim lacks in cumulative mass, I more than make up for in genius!"

"Is that so?" Krislotch deadpanned, eying Zim's stature.

Tak shrugged. "Eh, he can blow up things at least."

"You'll need more than that."

"I can find more," Tak argued. "I've operated on the fringes of the known universe. There are other species who are willing to fight. And if the other Irkens knew the truth-"

Kristlotch burst out laughing "Not so. One rogue Irken-"

"Two!" Zim corrected.

"_Two _rogue Irkens against however many have popped out of those smeeteries? Against their Tallest? Against their Control Brains? You can try, but you will not succeed."

"You old fool!" Zim pushed past Tak and got in Krislotch's face. "You know nothing of Zim! You know nothing of what a true Irken can do!"

"You? A true Irken? Look at you!" He grabbed Zim and spun him around. "With my creation plugged into your spine since birth? Watching your every move? Listening to your every thought? Turning your organic brain to mush while the Creature feeds on your lifeforce? There are no true Irkens anymore! You two must be deeply defective to be able to speak so openly of treason without consequence."

He pushed Zim away and addressed them both. "Finally someone besides me knows the truth, but it is far too late. You can't win without the Irkens. The smeeteries will pop out more soldiers. They will swarm and consume every planet in their path and the creature will swallow the universe. All is already lost. There is nothing you can do to change that."

"You old fool!" Zim shouted again, his blood sizzling in his veins. He spun around and stormed out. The others called after him, but he continued to the mouth of the temple.

What did that old fart know? Nothing! That's what he knew. He knew nothing of Zim. He knew nothing of what a true Irken could do. And Zim was a true Irken, no matter what that obsolete rust pile said.

He hopped in his voot and stewed for a moment before he noticed a string of communication notices on his monitor. They were all from the Tallest and they were all marked urgent. "Computer, what are these?"

_**Don't know. They just keep calling.**_

"Call them back immediately."

_**Okay, calling the Tallest.**_

After a few seconds of static, the Tallest appeared on his monitor.

"It's Zim," Purple muttered.

"Huh?" said Red.

"Zim!"

"Oh! Oh Zim!" Red turned to the camera and put on a big grin. "Thank goodness you're alive!"

"Uh, of course!" Zim responded with dutiful cheer. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, one of our navigators told us the traitor Tak infiltrated your base."

"Oh that? Pfft…" Zim waved away their concerns. "I had everything under control. Wait, did you order my base cubified?"

"Yes we did, but, uh…" Purple began, "we knew your impressive skills would allow you to get out in time."

Zim smiled. Now this was more like it. "Yes, I am amazing."

"Yeah, but Tak's Pak still gives off a life signal," Red went on. "And when you didn't answer our calls, we were afraid she may have kidnapped you."

"Oh no, I've been perfectly safe. Tak escaped by, uh, copying me! Yes! And I've been tailing her ever since."

"Oh Course. We should have realized you'd take the initiative," Red said. "But listen Zim, we need you to capture Tak and bring her to the Massive."

"But uh…" Zim glanced out the window, watching for his companions, "I can learn so much more by following her and discovering her traitorous plans."

"Yes, but it is imperative that she be captured immediately," Red went on. "Do this and we'll… Uh…"

"Throw you a party!" Purple cut in.

"Yes, yes, a party," Red agreed. "All the generals and commanders on the Massive, all together to celebrate you."

Zim felt his antennae vibrate slightly. A party? Party for Zim? All the highest ranking Irkens together in one place? Praising Zim as a hero? This could be it. Everything he'd dreamed about for several Urth years. He planned and toiled and waited for this day… It could all be real, and so soon. It was practically within his grasp. "Yes my Tallest. Justice must be served."

"Thanks Zim," Red said with a smile. "We knew we could rely on your unwavering loyalty."

Zim glanced out the window and saw Dib and Tak approaching the ship. "Anyway, got to go. Very important mission to take care of. Bye!" He cut off the call and opened the ship's hatch.

"Anyway, I got that all on button cam," Dib said to Tak as they walked together, "and if you could translate the audio…"

"Mmm, hmm, sure, whatever," Tak muttered, clearly just barely listening. She stopped and looked up into the Voot's cockpit. "Zim, what are you doing?"

"Checking the security footage of my base of course," he answered.

"I thought you didn't have a base anymore," Dib pointed out.

"Do not question me, Dib!" Zim shouted. "Pathetic human!"

Dib rolled his eyes. "Ugh, whatever," he mumbled as he climbed into the ship.

"Are you ready to go?" Tak asked, getting in as well.

"Yes, of course," Zim said, watching them both make themselves comfortable in his ship. This was too easy. "Where's Gir?"

A thud sounded on the top of the ship and Gir slid over the windshield. "I been playin' with the monkeys!"

"Fine, now get in." Zim commanded. "We're leaving."

"Okie dokie!"

Gir slid into the ship and Zim closed the hatch. As the ship took off, he glanced over at his passengers and bit down a grin. Soon, he'd have everything. Vengeance, glory, the satisfaction of watching an unsuspecting enemy's shock at his sudden betrayal. It would all be his, and all he needed was patience.

He'd show them. He'd show them all what a true Irken was capable of.


	8. Criss Cross

The problem with back-seat space travel was, Dib decided, you couldn't really tell where you were going. This was especially concerning with Zim at the helm. In fact, leaving Earth with Zim, having to _rely_ on Zim to get home, was probably not the smartest move in the first place. But he did manage to get them to Ecore. The first leg of their mission was complete. All that was left was to go home. That should be the easy part.

However, Zim was concerningly quiet since the ship took off from Ecore. There was no scolding Gir, no boasting of his pilot skills, and not even a peep about whatever Kristlotch had said in the temple. Tak was able to explain the basics. Krislotch told them the secret history of the Control Brains, called rebellion hopeless, and insulted Zim multiple times. Perhaps Zim was just stewing over it. But, if that was all, why did he feel this crushing tension?

Something on the console beeped and Zim scrolled through a sea of Irken text, eyes darting between Dib and Tak. He hadn't used the voice command system, which was especially odd. From what Dib learned operating Tak's ship, voice commands was the standard for Irken tech. Zim had to have switched it off manually. The question was, why?

"Hey Zim," Tak snapped, "that was Zorgad 16."

Zim kept his eyes straight ahead. "So?"

"So we're going the wrong way."

"I know exactly where we're going," Zim countered.

"Clearly you don't. Keep going this way and we'll…" Her eyes grew wide as some horror dawned on her. "You scum!" she screamed, launching herself at him. "You traitor!"

"It is you who are the traitor!" Zim declared, barely holding her off.

Dib's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. "Zim, what did you do?"

"Gir!" Zim commanded. "Hide and seek! Now!"

"Okie Dokie!" Gir's robot arms wrapped around Dib and Tak and threw them in the back of the ship with the cargo. "You hide!"

Before they could recover, a metal door slid down, blocking them off from the cockpit. On the other side, they heard Zim command Gir to count to 1 million.

Tak let out an enraged scream and pounded on the door. "Coward! Liar! Boot-licking little worm!"

Dib let his face drop into his hands. "I should have seen this coming. I've fallen for his schmoopy act before."

"No, I should have." Tak punched the door one more time before leaning her forehead against it. "When I discovered the truth, my first thought was of freeing my people. For that, I was branded traitor and my life clock went off. His never did. That is only possible if he was still loyal to the empire."

"Can't you blast through the door with your lasers?" Dib suggested.

A digital monocle popped out of the mechanism on her head and covered her eye. She examined the door for a moment before letting out a sigh. "If I set it powerful enough to penetrate the metal, it'll also pass through the windshield, exposing us to vacuum space." Defeated, she leaned her back against the door and slid down to the floor.

"So," Dib said, sitting down beside her, "what now?"

[-]

Some time later, the ship approached the Massive. They noticed the change in gravity as a tractor beam grabbed hold of the Voot and sucked the ship onboard. They heard voices talking outside. One was certainly Zim, but Dib couldn't make out what was being said. A few minutes later, the doors to the cargo hold opened and Irken soldiers dragged them out.

Dib found himself surrounded by tech he could only dream of, though the situation left him little room to marvel. The hanger held space craft so strange, he couldn't being to imagine how they worked. The soldiers held weapons he'd never seen before. And above them all loomed the Tallest, living up to their title.

"Hmm… Urth humans really are tall," the Purple one observed. "Not as tall as us of course but…" Dib assumed the reason for this one's perfect English was that it was, in a way, talking to him.

"Yes and, as reported, dumb," Zim added, "as evidenced by the fact he fell for my cunning trap. And, of course, I brought the traitor, Tak, as promised."

"Yes, these two truly must be dumb if they fell for your plans," the Red one said. Dib waited for Zim to react, but nothing happened. Unbelievable. Did Zim really not notice the insult, or did he just not care?

"Good work, Zim," the Red one went on. "We knew we could count on you to bring in the traitor."

Zim nodded solemnly. "Yes, she tried to sway my loyalty with her treasonous lies, but I never bought them for a second."

Tak let out a growl and jumped to her feet. "Zim, you know damn well I never-AH!" One of the guards struck her with an electrified weapon, sending her back to the floor.

"And still she persists. Tragic." Zim tsked and shook his head. "Now, about my reward?"

"Oh yeah, right," the red one said. "We've got a party set up for you in the main snack hall.

_Seriously?_ "You sold us out for a party?" Dib seethed, moving to get up. "You egotistical son of a-AH!" He was also hit by the same weapon, forcing him back to his knees.

Zim snickered and stood above him. "Zim is son to no one but the empire, Dib-stink."

"Alright then," the Purple one chimed in. "Now that everything's settles, let's execute these prisoners and get this party over with."

"Wait!" Zim shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at him while Dib raised an eyebrow. What was he doing? "My Tallest, I humbly request to keep these two prisoners alive as trophies for my party."

"But then we execute them after?" The purple one asked.

Zim nodded. "Oh yes, sure, of course."

The Red one shrugged. "Okay, fair enough. Stick those two in a cage in the main snack hall until after the party."

"Excellent!" A wide grin appeared on Zim's face. "Gir, come with me," he said, starting down the hall. "We must begin preparing my special punch."

[-]

In short order, Dib and Tak were placed in a cage and forced to watch as Irkens mingled amongst themselves. They all took to it with the enthusiasm of the scientists in Membrane Labs attending the annual, mandatory, holiday party. They wore forced, uncomfortable smiles and attempted small talk. Every one of them looked like they were counting the seconds until they could drop the charade and return to their normal lives.

Suddenly, Zim's robot popped up in Dib's field of vision. "Want some punch?!" Gir shrieked, shoving a cup of purple liquid in Dib's face. "It'll make you sick!"

Dib cringed as he looked in the cup. "Uh… no thanks."

"Gir! Get away from there!" Zim shouted, stomping up toward them. He grabbed the cup out of the robot's hands and began pushing him away. "Humans and traitors don't get punch," he tossed over his shoulder as they walked off.

Dib watching Zim head up to the high table at the front of the room and sit down with his Tallest. Much like his dad at those holiday parties, these two were likely the ones who least wanted to be there.

Dib gave the bars another pathetic shake before giving up and turning to Tak. "So, you got any ideas?"

"What's the point?" she asked, laying flat on the ground.

"Uh, the point is, if we don't get out of here, we both die."

"Is dying a prisoner any worse than living as a mindless slave?" She sighed and turned her head to look at the crowd. "Look at them all, human. They don't even know what they lack. Every one of them is going to die serving the empire and none of them will be thanked or even remembered. Hundreds will be sent to their deaths and hundreds more will take their place. The smeeteries will replace them as fast as they're killed off. That thing doesn't care about sacrificing its own food because it can always make more. Kristlotch was right. It is hopeless."

"You know, sometimes I feel like my people are slaves too," Dib said, sitting down next to her. "Not to a hive mind parasite, but to other things. The media, corporate greed…"

"I know. I specifically targeted that flaw in my first conquest plan."

"Right…" Dib rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about how well that almost worked. "Anyway, sometimes I think Zim is right. Humans stink."

Tak shrugged half-heartedly. "Eh, Irkens are particularly sensitive to smell. You probably smell fine for a human."

"No, I meant metaphorically," Dib went on. "Anyway, my point is, just because humans stink now, it doesn't mean I should give upon them. It's one of the reasons I want to prove aliens exist so bad. I want people to know what's out there. I want them to be a little better, a little smarter. I want them to stop worrying about petty problems and work together to improve the world. If they do, who knows? Maybe we can actually join this greater universal stage."

Tak's face stayed impassive as she considered his words. "Dib…" she began, sitting up, "not all humans stink."

He smiled. "And not all Irkens are mindless slaves."

"No…" Her eyes narrowed and the Tak he knew returned. "And none should be. Dib," she said, jumping to her feet, "we're breaking out of here."

"Great!" he said, jumping up as well. "What's the plan?"

"I…" she paused and her enthusiasm melted away, "need to think about it." She sat back down on the floor, but her schmoop was gone. She sat with her back straight and one hand on her chin, thinking, plotting.

They were interrupted by a clinking sound from the high table. They looked to see the Red Tallest flicking the side of his glass with one long finger. "Alright everyone, Zim wants to give a toast with his punch. Everyone get a glass so we can get this over with."

Gir handed out cups of punch to every Irken in the room.

"Did everyone get one?" Zim asked accepting one cup from Gir. The robot nodded. "Excellent!"

Dib shook the bars and let out a groan. "If only I knew what he was saying."

Tak sighed, tapped her PAK, and a small microchip floated into her hands. She then reached up and shoved it into Dib's ear.

"Ow, what was that?" Dib said, rubbing his ear.

"Back-up universal translator," she explained with a groan. "I'm speaking Irken. You hear better now?"

"Yeah, why didn't you do that earlier?"

"You didn't bring it up."

Dib shrugged, conceding her point, and they turned their attention back to the crowd.

"Come on," the Red Tallest sighed, impatiently tapping his cup. "Make your speech so we can end this party and get back to important things."

"Right." Zim cleared his throat. "Friends, I stand before you today proof of what a true Irken can accomplish. Genius, ingenuity, ambition, these are the things that make an Irken great. With these an Irken can become whatever they want and crush their enemies. To victory!"

"To victory!" the crowd answered back and drank.

Dib kept his eyes glued to Zim though the speech. When Zim lifted his cup to his lips, Dib's eyes went wide.

"Tak did you see that?" he whispered.

"What?"

"It's Zim. He didn't drink?"

"How can you possibly know that from all the way over here?

"He didn't tip his cup back far and he didn't swallow." Dib explained. "And look."

Zim's eyes scanned the crowd and he quickly checked something on his wrist.

"Is he checking the time? Look at him. He's up to something."

Tak only responded with a skeptical look.

Dib sighed. "Listen, if I can be considered an expert on anything, it's obsessing over Zim, and you may not guess it from the everything-about-him, but he can be cunning when he wants to be."

Tak got up and joined him at the bars. Her eyes narrowed as she scrutinized Zim's expression. "If you're right about this," she mused, "then the question is, why does he want to be?"

The Irkens lowered their now empty cups, except for Zim who still held him onto his. "Yes, Irk is mighty and prosperous," he went on, tapping a sharply clawed finger against his cup. "It's such a shame Spek couldn't share in our prosperity."

"Spek?" Dib turn to Tak. "What's a Spek?"

Tak could only shrug. Dib looked back over at the crowd. They looked just as confused as he felt.

"Spek?" the Purple Tallest mumbled to the Red. "I don't remember any Spek."

"Spek!" Zim shouted throwing, his cup down and jumping on the table. "The smeet who died in the Death Melee because of your attempt to have me killed! It wasn't your first attempt either. You sent me on my mission to Urth, hoping I'd get lost in the vastness of space."

"Zim…" The Red Tallest said in a warning tone.

"You sent me to hobo 13 and bet on which drill would kill me."

"Zim that's…"

"You lied to me about the true nature of the Death Melee so I would die for your entertainment. You gave me a smeet, one who hadn't even seen his first cycle yet, as my partner, just to lower my chances of survival. Do you deny it?"

"Enough, Zim!" the Red Tallest roared. "You can't speak to us like this!"

"I can! I am!"

"Remember you are speaking to your Tallest," the Purple one shouted back.

"I have no tallest!" Zim declared proudly. "I don't take orders from you anymore, and I haven't since the Death Melee! For 0.3 cycles, I've dreamed of nothing but my vengeance and I shall have it!"

The Purple Tallest laughed. "Ha! Vengeance? Look around you. You're surrounded by the top tier of the Irken Armada. How exactly do you plan on getting past them?"

"Aww, too bad Zim," the Red Tallest said with a mocking pout. "Looks like you failed, just like you always do. Your vengeance is over before it's even begun."

Zim looked down on the device on his wrist. He smirked and looked up at his Tallest with the cold fury in his eyes. "My vengeance has already begun."

At that moment, a General dropped to the floor and began convulsing. More and more Irkens followed him. Zim's smirk grew with each new body that hit the floor. Finally, the Tallest started convulsing as well.

"You won't get away with this," The Red one choked out before collapsing on the floor.

He flashed a wicked grin. "Oh, I think I just did."

Zim's pack legs deployed as he jumped off the table. He scuttled over to the cage and, after hitting a few buttons, freed Dib and Tak. "Follow me," he yelled and led them out of the snacking hall.


End file.
